


All bark......some bite....?

by MetalFox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Blood, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Build, Smut, Teeth, Void-zombies?, Werewolf, Werewolves, big ol' sans, fluff!, monster oc, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalFox/pseuds/MetalFox
Summary: Sans bit off more than he could chew when he took in a stray off the street, little did he know his new pet would be harboring a very big secret and that she was alone, her family killed off and her Soul in tatters she'll have to rely on trust and the goodwill of two brothers to piece her back together as she begins to unravel exactly where she came from......and why the Void was brought to Earth to kill and conquer.





	1. Trash Day

They had only been on the Surface for a few months when Sans noticed something was going through their trash.

 

Paps always put it out to the curb and Sans would grab it after work and drag it back up to the side of their house, so he was always the one that found rubbish littered around the base of it.

 

It couldn't be the truck's fault right? Humans were picky with how things went and he didn't notice their neighbors having the same problem. Is it a hate crime? Are their neighbors digging through their trash in hopes of finding something to pin against them?

 

Sans decided to get to the bottom of this odd mystery, after all he has to pick up the rubbish left behind and bringing the bin up to the house was already enough work as it is.

 

So when trash day came around again and Paps took the bin to the curb before heading to his job for the day Sans settled in next to the front window to wait.

 

It didn’t take long for him to spot the culprit.

 

A mangy dog makes its way down the sidewalk, nosing at the neighbor's bins before moving closer to theirs, frowning he scratches his skull as he watches the gray furred canine carefully stand on its hind legs and nudge the lid open.

 

The brothers always filled the bin up to the top, so the dog is able to grasp the top bag and drag it out slowly, it obviously knows what it's doing because the bin hasn't fallen over.

 

Managing to get half of the bag out it rips through the plastic and steps back as a bunch of trash falls free thanks to gravity, nosing aside empty ketchup bottles it laps at the inside of old burger bags from Grillby's until it finds a half-eaten burger in one and hungrily gulps it down before moving onto quite a bit of Paps spaghetti.

 

Hey after having spaghetti constantly you'd get tired of it too, but it seems the dog is a fan and quickly devours it before digging around a bit more.

 

Normally he'd be pissed, sure he's sorta a dog loving skeleton but this mutt is making a mess! However, he can see it's ribs from here, and as he watches the dog push the bag back into the bin and nudge the lid closed he begins to hatch a plan.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't tell Paps, his brother isn't too fond of canines since the dogs underground once chewed on his leg bone, ever since then he's had a fear of them.

 

Sans doesn't really  need to tell Paps since all he's doing is feeding the dog……right?

 

Another week passes and he offers to take the bin out this time, Paps shoots him a curious expression, "BROTHER ARE YOU ILL?"

 

"nah just figured we could switch things up a bit," he says with a lazy shrug, "sides you gotta get to work, you got an earlier shift today,"

 

Papyrus hums in thought, "YOU ARE RIGHT, PROCEED AND I WILL PICK IT UP LATER," He says before climbing into his car and backing out of their driveway, he waves goodbye before disappearing down the street.

 

Sans drags the bin to the curb and then heads back inside to grab the bag of Grillby's he had saved from lunch, stepping back out onto the front porch he settles on the steps and fishes a cigarette from his jacket pocket, the great thing about not having lungs is he doesn't have to worry about lung cancer.

 

Digging his lighter out he pinches the cigarette between his sharp teeth and lights it, taking a drag before reaching into the bag and fishing a burger out, unwrapping it he sets it down on the pavement in front of him, letting it rest on the plastic incase the dog doesn't eat it.

 

Don't want to waste food after all.

 

He waits, taking slow drags and letting the smoke ease from his eye sockets and nostrils, the sensation of the smoke is like a whisper of wind as it moves through his skull, he's so relaxed he nearly misses the dog.

 

Sans remains relaxed, eye sockets half open as the canine moves forward fearlessly, it's bushy tail wagging  as it approaches and quickly grabs the burger, scarfing it down before licking the plastic wrap.

 

Once it's done it lifts its head and peers at him, he's stunned to find one green eye and one blue eye locking on him.

 

"still hungry?" he asks flicking his cigarette away as he reaches in for another burger, unwrapping it he decides to see how far the canine would go for food, he keeps it in his hand and slowly extends it out, watching as the dog steps forward to take a bite, avoiding his phalanges as it eats around his hand, he offers the last of the burger to it before cautiously reaching out to rest his palm against its head.

 

His hand swamps the canine's skull and his fingers curl, scratching carefully behind it's ears, watching in silent joy as the dog's tail wags harder and it steps even closer, resting its head gently atop his knee.

 

"you're pretty friendly…….guess a good burger goes a long way huh pooch?" he chuckles, continuing to scratch the dog's head.

 

It's been awhile since he's felt this sense of……accomplishment, a sense of purpose? Yeah……guess caring for another creature can do that to ya.

 

"come on, Paps can't be too mad, with a face like yours he'll be putty in your paws," he chuckles, standing and grabbing the bag, glancing at the dog to see if it follows, sure enough it climbs up the stairs, sticking close to his legs as he opens the door and lets it dart inside.

 

Paps can't be too mad, after all, Sans found someone who loves his spaghetti.  


	2. Beginning of a friendship

The dog is a girl.

 

Sans figured it out when he got her in a bath and began to try and scrub the layer of filth from her fur, it took a hell of a lot longer than he thought and he was exhausted afterwards, but he was over joyed none the less when he set her back onto the bathroom floor and quickly threw a towel over her.

 

He rubs the soft fabric over her fur and when he draws it back he chuckles at the ball of fluff that greets him, she sneezes and narrows her eyes, seeming displeased about the bath she turns and races out of the bathroom.

 

Shaking his head Sans goes about draining the tub and drying off whatever surface got wet during the ordeal, by the time he's finished he wants nothing more than to take a nice long nap on the couch.

 

Sighing heavily he drags himself out of the bathroom and makes a beeline for the couch, no dog in sight.

 

He knew cats were moody but he didn't know dogs could be too.

 

Shrugging he settles onto the cushions and lets sleep drag him under.

 

* * *

 

 

How humiliating!

 

She was thankful for the food but the bath was a bit much, sure he doesn't know but still! He touched her……everywhere.

 

Sure he stayed away from her more private regions but she can still feel where his boney fingers moved along her chest and stomach, making her fur stand on end.

 

It wasn't unpleasant……but she can feel the shame burning hot beneath her fur.

 

If he ever was to find out……….oh lord help her, she'd never be able to face the skeleton again.

 

Speaking of the skeletal devil, she can hear him snoring  from her hiding place in the kitchen, pealing herself off the cool tiles she pads into the living room to find him passed out on the couch.

 

He takes up nearly all of it……both of the skeleton monsters are tall, but this one is wider than his brother and slightly shorter, but he still dwarfs her and as she approaches the couch she can't help but stare at his smiling mouth full of sharp teeth.

 

When she first came across them she was insanely curious by their smell, they didn't smell overwhelming like humans, didn't stink as bad as humans, so she decided to see if she could find anything to eat from them.

 

Boy she hit the jackpot, they always filled their bins up to the top and she  usually got a burger or two out of it, sure it wasn't enough to keep her satisfied but she was able to hunt sometimes…….though it was harder without her pack and she'd only get a rabbit or two if she was lucky.

 

Shaking the thoughts of her family from her mind she carefully climbs onto the couch and curls up on the free cushion, maybe they'd let her stay? At least until she's stronger, then she can finally get unstuck and leave.

 

But until then she'll have to be content to stay in this form, if only for a little while longer, the burgers he fed her had some magical quality to them and with each one she ate she could feel her Soul growing stronger, patching itself up from the ordeal.

 

She still has a long way to go, Shifting takes a lot out of her and even if she's able to Shift back she'll be extremely weak afterwards, prone for attacks……a lone wolf has a slim chance, an exhausted, weak lone wolf is free meat.

 

She'll take her chances hanging around these brothers, so far Sans has been kinder than any human she's encountered so that's a start, the only one she's concerned about is Papyrus.

 

He's loud, she knows that from how many times he's woke her; she had made her temporary home under a neighbor's porch, and would wake to him yelling about how great he is and calling Sans 'lazy bones', though she admits the nickname always got a smile out of her.

 

Feeling the pull of sleep she slowly closes her eyes and allows herself to drift off.

 

\--The sound of the front door banging open wakes her.

 

She estimates she might've gotten a few hours of sleep, of course she can always nap more later, for now she's too busy peering over Sans' sleeping form trying to find out who had invaded.

 

A fish lady……a very scary looking fish lady….and there's a kid…..and a dinosaur….a very small dinosaur.

 

"Yo punk!" The blue monster shouts, flashing a wide sharp toothed smile as she sets the kid aside before making  a beeline for Sans.

 

Crap, crap….who is this woman? A friend? An enemy? She's loud and scary like an enemy and Sans is still sleeping…….she lunges forth, lips pulled back and teeth showing as she shields the sleeping skeleton with her body, eyes locked on the now stunned woman.

 

"Whoa! Didn't know you guys got a mutt, does Papyrus know?" A familiar skeletal hand comes to rest atop her head, rubbing away the angry lines that had formed between her eyes, the snarl on her lips falls away and she turns to find that Sans is awake…..was he faking it?

 

"not yet, I just found her," Sans explains, "you guys are a bit early for the sleepover,"

 

The fish lady deadpans, "Sans it's nearly seven in the evening….."

 

"oops,"

 

"S-Strange she doesn't look like any dog breeds I've read up on…." The woman dinosaur shuffles closer, reeking of fear, but the scent fades fast as she approaches and offers her small clawed hand for her to sniff.

 

She smells like chemicals, books……and ramen? It's a weird combination….but it's a lot better than the scent of fear and she nudges her hand in greeting.

 

"I wasn't sure what is she, but you're welcome to try and figure it out Alphys……did you bring movies Undyne?"

 

"Of course I brought them! I love Paps but I think we've all watched enough Mettaton movies to last us a lifetime,"

 

The kid who had been silent up until this point moves forward to lightly pet her head, "What's her name?"

 

"huh?"

 

"Your dog," The child smiles and lightly cups her face in her hands, squeezing gently as they giggle, their brown almond shaped eyes are bright and they reach up to brush some of their dark hair from their eyes.

 

"oh didn't think of that," Sans admits, sitting up to adjust himself on the couch, making room for the child to climb up between him and herself, their small hands move along her neck and over her shoulders, smoothing down her fur.

 

"I can help," they offer, giggling again when Sans reaches over to ruffle their hair.

 

"sure kiddo go ahead,"

 

Oh gosh please don't be a stupid name…….

 

The child narrows their eyes in thought, keeping a hand on her back she feels a warmth seeping into her…….going just beneath her skin and fur, reaching out towards her Soul…..

 

"Storm,"

 

"Storm? Aw why not a cool name like Killer? I mean did you see her teeth?! She needs a badass name,"

 

"O-Or a smart name……maybe something from an anime even….?"

 

"why Storm kiddo?"

 

"Her fur looks like storm clouds," Frisk answers, suddenly wrapping her arms around her, the child tucks their face in close beside hers as they suddenly whisper, "I'll keep your secret Ana….I promise,"

 

Her hackles raise in alarm as the child pulls  away and smiles brightly, "Her name should be Storm,"

 

"Storm it is," Sans chuckles, scratching at his stomach lazily.

 

Frisk smiles and climbs off the couch, hurrying off to the kitchen, frowning she gets up and follows swiftly, finding the child climbing onto the countertop opening a cabinet filled with snacks.

 

" _You know my name,"_

 

The child jumps and turns slightly, a pack of pop tarts in hand they blink and glance back towards the living room before looking back to her, "You talk…" They whisper in awe.

 

" _Barely……hard to focus…..on voice. Soul weak,"_ Her voice is rough, primal sounding, the beginning of her words start off as growls.

 

"Are you a monster like them? Were you hidden somewhere in the Underground?" Frisk climbs down, but not after grabbing another silver package of pop tarts.

 

" _No……..werewolf……different monster…….."_

 

"A Surface monster……like all those urban stories……you can transform?!"

 

" _Shhhh……..too weak………Soul damaged……."_

 

"How?"

 

She falls silent, growling gently in her throat as she shakes her head no, frowning Frisk opens one of the packages and passes her the pop tarts that were inside.

 

"I promised I'll keep your secret…….but I want to help…" Frisk scratches gently at her head, fingers working around her ears.

 

" _More magic food,"_ She answers, licking crumbs from her muzzle she follows Frisk back to the living room,  where she joins the child on the floor by a Monopoly board Undyne and Alphys had set up, the two of them already picked their pieces.

 

Sans was a sleep again.

 

"Alright let's get this sleepover started!" Undyne cheers.

 

Laying her head on her paws she settles in to watch the game unfold, hoping Frisk would keep to their word……she just met the child, but she can tell they take promises very seriously. 


	3. Last wolf....?

_**Dream** _

* * *

 

Cold bitterness fills her lungs as her head swings around, trying to see through the clouded night, a thick fog had settled in over her town and she woke to find everything eerily silent.

 

When she went to check on her family she found them all gone, so now here she is, standing in the middle of town, alone.

 

Her breathing quickens as she strains to hear someone……hear anything that could prove to her that she wasn't the last left.

 

But the only sound to greet her is the faint caress of a breeze as it trickles forth from the forest that she knew like the back of her hand……but as she looks through the drab night she realizes that the forest she once found comforting is no longer as such.

 

As she watches the winding branches she spots empty white eyes , blank as a full moon peering back, a new sound reaches her ears now.

 

Gurgling and wet, sloppy footsteps reach her ears as the expressionless being steps forth.

 

A wolf…..oozing inky liquid from its slack mouth, its jaw is broken, hanging open to let the dark slime spew forth as its growls bubble wetly in its throat.

 

Terror washes through her and she turns swiftly, fleeing through town.

 

No……this can't be…….they were guardians of the Void….they couldn't get the Sickness……right?!

 

Her pace quickens as she hears the echo of many gurgling, struggling wolves, all of them seeming to ooze forth from the grasps of the pitch black forest, they move like one being, their limbs look stiff as they struggle to surge forth.

 

She glances back to see that not only were they gaining on her, but there's something…..someone, perched on the back of the alpha…….his face is blank, a white mask with only two black holes for his eyes and he holds something in his hand, a staff of some sort.

 

He points it towards her and the pack rushes forth with inhuman speed, she panics and bolts into the grasp of the forest, she can feel their cold breaths breathing down her neck.

 

She Shifts mid run, ignoring her clothes as they're torn to pieces, she hits the earth on all fours and she races forth, gaining more ground.

 

However she doesn't get far, a wolf that's nearly consumed by the Void-matter materializes forth from the shadows and she barrels into it.

 

Sharp black teeth clamp swiftly onto her side, piercing through the soft flesh of her belly and drawing forth a gush of blood and pain, she cries out in agony and kicks her attacker swiftly in the chest.

 

The impact is enough to rip herself free and she scrambles back to her paws, bolting off to the right now as she tries in vain to keep moving through the deep ache in her gut.

 

Her stamina and will to keep moving is draining fast, she looks to her wound and feels a new dread fill her,  numbing her to her Soul.

 

Black inky darkness sprouts from her wound, eating away at her flesh and sapping all will to live from her.

 

Stumbling she collapses without a sound, her family, her pack, all of them have been consumed by the Void……that man, or whatever, somehow got his hands on something that can call the inky darkness forth to consume living creatures.

 

She doesn't put much thought into this……she's dying anyways……

 

Eyelids heavy she lets the darkness pull at her eyelids, but before she can close them completely she feels something touch her.

 

A Soul……it reaches forth and brushes hers, combing away the clinging tendrils of black from her, strength begins to seep back into her and a weird voice…..she can't understand it…..it sounds broken, but as her savior continues to speak its strange words she feels a sense of understanding fill her.

 

_Sons…….find, warn…..strong, live._

 

This thing says she's strong……find it's children? How is she supposed to know what it's kids look like if she can't even see it?!

 

The Void fades from her body and she staggers to her paws, the wound is still bleeding but she's no longer infected and so she takes off again, pushing  herself to her limit.

 

Her family is gone…….she needs to live…..to find a way to send the Void back…..before it's too late.

* * *

 

 

A hand touches her shoulder and she nearly jerks away from the touch, memories surge forth and she remembers where she is, how she got here, and she feels a sorrow so deep that she feels her Soul give an aching throb.

 

"Storm?" Frisk's gentle voice tries to soothe her, their small hand working along her back,  smoothing back her hackles which had risen in her sleep, sensing danger that was no longer there.

 

As her eyes adjust to the murky darkness she realizes that its very late, the game is over and almost everyone is a sleep, a single light casts its pale beams out from the kitchen,  giving the child next to her security.

 

" _Bad dream, sorry I woke you,"_ Her voice is stronger despite the pain in her chest and she slowly sits up, finding the child already sitting, their troubled almond shaped eyes trained on her.

 

Frisk speaks up again, voice a soft whisper, "Want to talk about it?"

 

She glances around the room, everyone is a sleep on makeshift beds, Undyne and Alphys share a blow-up mattress…..a taller, thinner skeleton takes up another, Papyrus, she realizes as her gaze finds Sans passed out on the couch as usual.

 

" _My pack…….was taken over by the Void…..a separate world….an empty one,"_ She says softly, " _Someone got their hands on an artifact made by monsters….it opens a way into the Void, he got my pack,"_

 

Ana can feel the tears in her throat but she fights the urge to let them fall, and instead releases a shuddering breath.

 

"Oh……" Frisk's hand brushes along her back, their gaze distant and thoughtful, "Sans might know about it, him and Alphys are into science and stuff,"

 

" _No, you can't tell them,"_

 

"I won't tell them your secret, I'll just mention I saw it in a dream or something," Frisk suggests, smiling at her before they yawn widely, covering their mouth with a hand.

 

" _You should sleep, I'm sorry for waking you,"_ She gently nudges the child's shoulder, " _Go back to bed,"_

 

Frisk rubs at their eyes tiredly, keeping their voice a whisper, "Are you going to be ok?"

 

" _I'll be fine,"_ She says, smiling warmly as Frisk lies back and settles into bed, it doesn't take long for their breathing to even out and for the child to drift off to sleep once more.

 

Ana stays a little bit longer, checking to make sure they don't wake before carefully moving through the room, watching her step she makes her way into the kitchen and moves towards the back door, claws lightly clicking against the tile.

 

Standing on  her hind legs she noses at the knob until it comes unlocked and she grasps the handle in her maw, carefully turning it until the door opens with a soft click, she doesn't open it very wide, just big enough to allow her body to slip through.

 

The brisk night air greets her, and with it scents and sounds of the outside world become overwhelming, the sound of distance cars and their motors goes from a very faint, distance hum, to a droning sound that lightly vibrates the earth beneath her paws.

 

The smells of heated homes and dinners that have long since ended reach her nose, the scents easing her as she steps off the porch and into the yard, she'll come back, after all she doesn't have anywhere else to go….

 

She doesn't go far, lingering in the yard she looks up to the sky, gaze drinking in the billions of starts overhead and the very faint outline of a crescent moon overhead, her grandparents would tell her stories as she was growing of how the wolves were the children of the night sky……how they should always feel safe beneath its presence.

 

But right now….she feels alone.


	4. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I am playing around with the idea of the Void, so if there is a canon idea for the Void I probably won't be following that lol. Also werewolves have magic, and yes it's mainly from the moon*

She senses it before she sees it.

 

It's cold, otherworldly, hungry.

 

It's Soul bounces rapidly between here and the Void, like it's trapped between them, she senses the way it suddenly feels there and then gone……almost like it's dying and being reborn constantly.

 

The rabbit is a shaking mess, hollow eyes peer at nothing as it hops forth from the thicket of trees lining the back of the neighborhood. Its missing half an ear and where blood would've pooled there's that familiar black tar….

 

Her gut clenches and she moves forward without a thought, watching as the inhuman creature hops across the grass towards a neighboring house where she can see a dog door in the back door.

 

But before the rabbit can squeeze inside she catches it in her teeth, pulse racing rapidly in her ears.

 

Its body is cold to the touch and she can feel the murky blackness seeping between the cracks of her teeth as they sink into the soft flesh of the rabbit.

 

Focusing inward she pulls on a strand of her Soul, forging it into a solid magical energy as it surges up her throat and into her mouth where it glows an eerie bright white against the blackness.

 

As soon as the bright mass touches the rabbit it lets out an unearthly screech as the Void-matter frizzles and dries up into nothing under the sudden onslaught of magic energy pouring forth from her Soul.

 

The body in her mouth goes limp and the wet, black coldness disappears instantly, the rabbit lays between her teeth like a puppet emptied of its stuffing.

 

Panting hard through her nose she carries it's carcass back towards the tree line where she finds a soft patch of earth between the roots a tree, digging a quick grave she hurriedly buries the ruined body.

 

Covering it with earth she makes sure nothing can smell the remains before turning back to the yard, the trail it left is still strong and she follows it from the neatly groomed grass to the trees again, she doesn't have to travel far.

 

Finding the source almost instantly she feels her gut churn and the tears she held at bay from earlier return anew as she stares at the wolf's body near her paws.

 

She knows exactly who it is…….the Void-matter had left his body and moved onto a more suitable body, a bunny the wolf must've caught as a last failed attempt to survive it's injuries.

 

The wolf's back leg is severely broken and she can see it's ribs clearly, it's once blank-white eyes are now brown and glazed over, a familiar scar runs horizontal across it's muzzle and her heart sinks deeper into her stomach as a sob works forth from her throat.

 

He was a hunter in her pack, a younger male who had come of age the previous year and had the proving of a successful hunter and tracker.

 

She had spoken with him on many hunts, his wolf name was Arrow, he preferred it over his given birth name, each wolf in a pack has their birth name and a wolf name that their parents present to them with their first successful Shift.

 

Bowing her head low she lets out a mournful cry, a sound between a broken howl and a human sob it racks through her as her body shakes with grief, hot tears cascade steadily down her muzzle to hit the earth.

 

Lifting her head she tips her skull back and releases a long mournful howl, one that would've been echoed by her pack……..if they were here……..

 

Fighting back more howls she bows her head over his, opening her mouth she calls forth her magic again, feeling the rush of the white energy as it pools in her mouth and seeps like thick jelly from between her teeth to ooze out over his face.

 

It moves over his body like a thick blanket of moonlight, glittering under the actual moon high above she steps back as her magic twinkles with thousands of rainbows, the white blanket covers his prone body as it shrinks before her eyes.

 

Within seconds he's gone……and the place where his body once lay sprouts small budding flowers, the magic energy breaks into fractured pieces and take to the sky, disappearing from view as it heads for the heavens.

 

The sour scent of the Void still lingers in the air and her lips curl in distaste as she continues to follow the lingering trail, her Soul is heavy with grief and anger……she won't rest until she sends all that damned black magic back to where it came from.

 

* * *

 

Storm was gone when he woke.

 

Sans blinks the last bit of sleep from his eye sockets as he sits up completely, bright pupils sweeping across the living room in search of the canine, Frisk and Alphys are gone too……

 

He stands and carefully moves past his sleeping brother to step into the kitchen, the faint morning light appears gray through the window above the sink, but the open back door is what catches his attention.

 

The skeleton moves towards it and pauses in the doorway as the muffled sound of sniffling reaches his……er skull, "what's wrong?" He moves forward to inspect the kid nestled close to Alphys' side.

 

Frisk draws their head away from the doctor's side to wipe at their watering eyes, they draw in a shaky breath, seeming to try and reign in their tears in front of the skeleton as Alphys gently rubs their back, "…..I let Storm out……..and she hasn't come back yet,"

 

Sans looks out towards the backyard in thought, scratching at his skull before resting his hand atop Frisk's head, "hey it's ok, dogs wander off all the time, she probably chased after a squirrel," he assures them.

 

She's a stray, so he shouldn't be surprised if she wanders off……but he feels something odd in his nonexistent gut, "how long has she been gone for?"

 

"F-few hours," Frisk answers, calming their sniffling to look up at him, a hopeful gleam to their slightly swollen eyes.

 

He sighs and looks to Alphys who shrugs, seeming to sense what the two of them had planned, "I-I'll be here with the others until they wake up, i-if  she comes back we'll call you,"

 

Sans nods and looks towards the sparse woods, "alright kiddo let's go," he says, not surprised to see Frisk already has their shoes one as they step down from the back porch to move onto the grass, they wait for Sans to join them before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the trees.

 

For a while they walk in silence, Frisk leading the way as the sky grows lighter overhead, the sun rising steadily above the horizon.

 

"if we can't find her it's not your fault kiddo, these things happen,"

 

"She would've come back by now…..I know it," Frisk says, determined as they continue to trek on, the last bit of woods thins out into a vast field, markers are setup through it for future homes to be built in the area but other than that it's eerie, Sans can't even hear the birds anymore.

 

He slowly draws Frisk back, tucking the child close to his side as his pupils disappear, a single blue-yellow flame taking root in his left eye socket as a tense aura settles over them.

 

"…….Sans?" Frisk whispers, their brown eyes locked on something crouched in the field, it's back heaving with labored breaths.

 

"stay here," Sans mutters, giving the child's shoulder a squeeze as he moves teleports closer to the form, the intense aura is suddenly stifling and he feels his magic crackle dangerously at the overwhelming  sensation.

 

The thing…..whatever it is, is still hidden by the overgrown grass and he cautiously steps forward the last few steps to touch the creature's back.

 

He recoils quickly as it rolls over to face him.


	5. Disappearing Act

The deer thrashes its head, antlers catching the very edge of his sleeve as he leans back quickly, shielding Frisk with his body as a black blood like substance bubbles forth from the animal's muzzle.

 

It's pupils are blown wide as it struggles to stand, a wound to its side oozes the same dark substance and a foul almost burnt smell assaults Sans' senses making his instincts scream _bad_.

 

"W-what's wrong with it?" Frisk asks softly, clutching at Sans' hoody as they peek around him to watch the deer settle again, the black ooze steadily escaping it's body, the stench heavy in the air.

 

"not sure kiddo…..but I'm taking you back home," He turns to pick up the child with ease, Frisk's wide almond eyes remained locked on the buck, "The black stuff is moving," They say quietly, their tone a mixture of awe and disgust.

 

Sans risks a glance back to see that the black tar was pooling around the deer's body, seeming to gather itself up as a bit of it raises up, almost like a head, as the body slowly goes limp.

 

He doesn't wait around to see what'll happen next, he teleports them both back home in the blink of an eye, startling Alphys and drawing a sleepy Undyne's attention away from the mug of coffee she was nursing.

 

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER!" Papyrus greets, donning his 'Kiss the Papyrus' apron he pauses in his cooking and his expression becomes troubled, "DID YOU NOT FIND YOUR DOG?"

 

Frisk escapes Sans loose hold to bolt over to Papyrus' side, "There's a sick deer in a field,"

 

"SICK DEER?"

 

"Alphys," Sans gestures for the small lizard to come over to his side, she slowly approaches, fidgeting she adjusts her round glasses as she looks up at him with nothing but curiosity .

 

"come  on,"

 

He teleports the both of them to the field, making sure to keep a good distance from where he had discovered the deer, Alphys spots it and moves forward almost immediately, "careful," he warns, holding out an arm to slow her down.

 

Alphys nods and moves forward with more caution, the deer's body is completely limp, the black ooze…….is gone.

 

"Did Storm do this?" Alphys kneels by the body, inspecting the wound Sans had glanced at when he first saw it, now he approaches and kneels down to eye it closer.

 

The wounds it sustained were deeper than he thought, a decent sized bite to its front shoulder and deep gashes to its soft stomach had once oozed the black matter, now they leak a steady flow of blood.

 

"I-I've seen documentaries……." Alphys touches the bite mark, face slightly scrunched up in thought as Sans straightens up, searching the tall grass for any movement, the black mass couldn't have just vanished……right?

 

"W-Wolves hunt deer, usually in packs, but there marks a-are similar to a wolf's," Alphys moves the deer's head slightly, exposing another bite mark on its throat, "Y-you're sure Storm is a d-dog?"

 

"she's tame enough to be one," Sans frowns as he looks to the lizard scientist as she stays kneeled by the deer, her face turned up towards him, "you're saying she might be a wolf?"

 

"I-It could be a possibility…." Alphys mumbles, turning away with a frown, "So you wanted me to see a dead d-deer?"

 

"no…..it had some weird black substance that was in it….it was  like tar almost, but a lot of it was escaping the deer, and it started to _move_ like it was looking at us," If Sans had hair he's sure it'd be standing on end at the memory.

 

"H-huh……did it e-escape?"

 

"it looked slow……I doubt it could've gotten far…"

 

"S-Should we comb the area?" 

 

"yeah,"

* * *

 

 

The two of them returned home about an hour later, dragging their feet as they take a seat at the kitchen table to dig into their cold breakfast.

 

They had no luck in finding whatever that dark mess was.

 

"Did you see  the deer?" Frisk is still seated at the table, a pile of papers and multiple crayons are sprawled out before them on the table, they look up from their current drawing to look between Alphys and Sans curiously.

 

"we saw it, but whatever was attached to it fled," Sans answers, idly poking at his food.

 

Alphys quietly eats, having been quiet since they failed to find the weird creature/substance, her thinking face is on.

 

"And Storm?"

 

Sans scratches at his jaw, frowning slightly, "She'll turn up,"

 

Frisk drops their crayon, placing their hands on the table as they lean forward slightly, "What if she doesn't? People could've taken her! Or she could be hurt!" They look distraught, cheeks pinched with emotion as they hold Sans' gaze.

 

"she'll be ok kid, she's been out there on her own for a while, I'm sure she's used to it and can find her way back," he smiles slightly, "if she doesn't show up by lunch then we'll go out and look again, ok?"

 

Frisk slowly leans  back in their chair, picking up their discarded crayon as they nod, "Ok…..promise?"

 

"promise,"

 

* * *

 

 

She didn't come back by lunch.

 

Frisk took it upon themselves to search up local shelters in the areas and call them, giving a description of Storm each time, and with each call their face became more and more solemn.

 

"None of the shelters picked her up…." They say, setting the phone down as look up.

 

"we'll search the neighborhood…." Sans offers, not exactly sure what else to do, he's never had a missing pet before……

 

"Papyrus can search a few neighborhoods over in his car," Undyne offers, smiling widely, "That way we can cover more ground faster,"

 

"I WILL HELP FIND HER, SINCE SHE HASN'T TRIED TO EAT MY LEG YET!" Papyrus declares with a nod, Frisk's solemn expression slowly easing some as they smile.

 

"W-We can ask the neighbors if they've s-seen her," Alphys says, flushing slightly as everyone looks to her, "Good idea hun!" Undyne praises, giving the smaller monster a side hug.

 

"alright, everyone got their phones?" He gets four nods in response, "let's get going," He looks to Frisk with an easy smile.

 

Everyone splits up, with Sans and Frisk taking the sidewalk to comb the neighborhood while Alphys and Undyne stop at each door to ask if anyone has spotted Storm in the last few hours.

 

Papyrus disappears down a neighboring road and begins his search there, music only slightly blaring as he drives along. 

 

"Do you think she's ok?" Frisk asks after a few  minutes, looking up at Sans with a troubled expression.

 

"she's tough, I'm sure she's fine, and  if she's not we'll find her," He assures them, ruffling their hair, making them giggle and duck their head to avoid him with a smile tugging at their lips.

 

"Yeah……." Frisk looks away, the smile disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared.

 

Sans sighs softly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, eyes sweeping across the expanses of houses and neatly trimmed lawns.

 

The thought of that black ooze…..whatever it was….and the fact that Storm is  out there alone nags  at his brain, what if that stuff got ahold of her? Would she get sick, become mindless and get hurt?

 

These thoughts keep him occupied as they continue to walk on in silence, they'll find her, hopefully.


	6. Teeth and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING BLOOD*

Every step is met with pain, one that throbs through her shoulder and into the bone beneath, leaving feeling winded and at a loss.

 

The infected buck had left his mark, having caught her left leg with his antlers, leaving a deep angry wound that comes with a limp and rivulets of blood, but despite this she treks onward.

 

When she lost the deer its eyes were still clear and alert, meaning the Void had yet to claim it completely, which is probably why she left her guard down like she did, forgetting that the buck would fight teeth and hoof to preserve itself.

 

Instincts are a strong force to fight.

 

She lost it after she became wounded, but the stale stench accompanied by an almost sour-burnt scent keeps her moving, following the invisible trail as she leaves her own in her wake, painting sprigs of grass and decaying leaves with ruby.

 

She can't afford to heal herself, not when her Soul is still recovering and she needs her supply of magic to deal with the Void, her physical body will just have to suffer a little while longer, if even the wound scars.

 

With head held low and mouth slightly parted to breathe past the lingering snippets of pain she gets a face full of the sour stink, making her lips curl in distaste, rising herself up just in time to catch a glimpse of her attacker before her whole injured side cries out in agony.

 

She's tossed like a ragdoll into the sturdy trunk of a tree, and new pain ripples through her as she feels a sickening _snap_ under layers of fat and muscle, her cry of pain is cut off as she gags on air, body dragged down by gravity to crumple in a tattered heap of bone and fur amongst the roots of the tree.

 

The farm pig wobbles, snorting as its milky, colorless eyes lock on her, foaming black leaks from its mouth to form bubbles amongst the froth, the sight makes her stomach churn as she struggles to stand.

 

Having been so focused on her pain and hurting down the source of the scent she failed to realize that she had been approaching farm lands……she hopes this is the only animal affected.

 

Gritting teeth against the burning pain she lunges forward and her teeth find their mark, sinking into the soft flesh of the pig's face she drags it down with ease, thankful the pig is simply a farm raised animal and not wild…….it's softer and meeker, not used to fighting back.

 

It still struggles however, thrashing limbs and sharp hooves narrowly miss her multiple times as she feels the Void leak into her maw, staining white teeth black as she struggles to keep her hold.

 

A hoof catches her suddenly in the soft flesh of her throat, the weight behind it causes her to gag and gulp greedily for the air she lost, with it she swallows a mouthful of ooze and it slides like cold liquid glass down her throat.

 

She releases the pig in alarm, hacking and coughing as she tries to force her body to rid itself of the mass it swallowed but she doesn't get the chance as the pig regains its footing and rams her again, its head connects with the open wound to her leg and she snarls as the pain overwhelms her exhausted mind.

 

Its intense and she loses herself as the primal fear and urge to protect herself takes hold, mind foggy as she focuses on the pig and makes a mad scramble towards it, teeth finding their way easily around it's exposed throat.

 

A surge of magic works through her, bright and hot it burns the flesh and cooks the Void, it fries and sizzles out of existence as fresh blood floods her mouth, coating her tongue with its sickly sweetness as she loses the  last bit of control.

 

Her pulse roars in her ears as she strangles the last bit of life from the pig in her grasp, she has to kill, to maim, to devour.

 

Releasing its throat she moves to do just that, her aching body requiring food to sustain it she feasts on her kill hungrily, unaware of the eyes on her.

 

It happens so fast she barely reacts.

 

A bang.

 

Crimson.

 

Hot wetness gathers in a pool, the new wound weeping crimson to stain her fur black, her head turns slowly, pupils swallowed by the colors of her irises, stark blue and green stare blankly at the farmer as he stares in shock at the wolf before him.

 

The bullet wound should've killed her instantly.

 

Her muzzle pulls back to expose her stained teeth as more blood trickles past her eyes to curl and drip onto the forest floor, the stark mark between her eyes continues to bleed as she vanishes in a blur.

 

He fumbles with his weapon but she's on him in an instant, jaws wrapped around the gun the metal screeches and cracks, breaking like a twig between her teeth as energy crackles over her body in white hot lightning, she kicks the man to his back, dropping his broken weapon before she turns her back to him and disappears once again.

 

Leaving the human trembling in pure shock as he looks around wildly, the stench of his fear sits heavy in the air as he looks to the corpse of the pig.

 

A bird begins to sing in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel is supposed to come by for dinner before picking up Frisk and taking them back home, they have school tomorrow…..the child stares at the cold treat in their hand as it slowly melts, untouched.

 

Sans sits as still and silent as a statue beside them, his boney hands tucked away in the pockets of his hoody as they sit on the back porch, looking out to the woods beyond the yard.

 

They gave up the hunt for Storm……and Frisk feels a sickly dread in the pit of their stomach as they stare at the ice cream, not releasing it even as a bit drips onto their fingers, chilling their skin.

 

"…kid-"

 

" _Frisk…."_

 

The ice cream falls as Frisk stands and leaps off the porch, eyes wide and filled with tears as a shape materializes from the shadows, eyes hollow and fur stained black the child slows in alarm, staring at the wolf as Sans grabs their shoulder and attempts to turn them away.

 

Storm stares at them silently for a second, tail tucked between her legs and ears lowered slightly as she takes a shaking, weak step forward, mouth falling open as she speaks again, " _I'm…..sorry,"_ her body buckles and she falls to the earth, unmoving.

 

"ANA!"


	7. Human?

She wakes still in pain.

 

It feels like someone has taken her and just smeared her across the pavement with their car, her mouth is dry as well and she feels her empty stomach clench and roll.

 

She wishes she could just sleep some more.

 

Lifting her head slowly she squints against the glare of a light bulb overhead as her eyes adjust, gaze sweeping the length of the room as she swallows bile down.

 

The room is unfamiliar…….dragging in a deep breath she relaxes almost immediately as Sans’ familiar scent of spices, ketchup and warmth fills her nose, she admits he does sweat too but it’s faint and she slowly drags herself into a sitting position, noting that the door has been left open.

 

Bandages tug at her fur as she moves, the ache of her body feels more tolerable now that she’s waken up more, though she still feels like shit.

 

She moves her tongue around in her maw, surprised to find that under the layer of dryness she tastes sauce and noodles; did they manage to feed her while she was blacked out? Or maybe she woke and didn’t remember…..she winces slightly, she hopes she hasn’t forgotten anything.

 

With stiffness in her limbs she lightly nudges the door open and steps out into the hall, moving as quietly as she can she wanders over to the stairs and cautiously looks out to the room below from between the spindles of the stairs.

 

The TV is turned on to a random program it seems and she doesn’t see the familiar lump of Sans passed out on the couch below, though some of the living room is obscured from this angle she eyes the steps with a sense of dread.

 

Each step is agony on her ribs but she’s relieved to feel that the pain is pretty minor, meaning that her ribs have mended while she slept and now she only feels the bruising, though it still hurts.

 

Once she reaches bottom she pauses and listens, frowning when she finds that there is no one home……no wonder she hasn’t seen anyone yet.

 

Moving with a lay gait she wanders into the kitchen and eyes the fridge warily, it’s going to be a pain in the ass trying to open this thing without thumbs, but she’s starving.

 

 

* * *

 

“thanks again for helping us out Tori, Paps healing is good but he’s still learning,” Sans leans an arm out of his window, one hand resting lazily on the steering wheel as he looks past the tall elegant goat to where his brother had gone.

 

“Of course, the poor thing, you’re sure your dog will be ok?” Tori frowns in concern, looking back to make sure her child and Papyrus had made it inside ok.

 

“yeah, some rest and food will help her out, I’ll try to get her to drink some of that tea you left too…..and thanks again for letting Paps stay, the sight of Storm earlier kinda……scared him,” Sans rubs at the back of his skull, beads of sweat gathering on the sides as he recalls his brother’s horror and tears at seeing the extent of their new pet’s injuries.

 

“It’s no problem; Frisk will have a blast showing him all their new books and clothes they got for school,” Toriel smiles, “If you need anything else Sans doesn’t be afraid to call ok? And if your dog is still sick please let me know, I’ll try and help as best as I can,”

 

“of course, I’ll cya later Tori,” He waves and receives a wave in return as he pulls away from the curb and heads home……ok he heads to Grillby’s first for some burgers and fries, and maybe a few bottles of ketchup before making his way back to the house.

 

Juggling the bag in an arm and locking the car with the keys he heads inside, unlocking the front door before stepping inside and kicking off his house slippers, not wanting to drag in anything from outside cause that just means more work vacuuming it up later.

 

A hand stays on the knob once he closes the door behind him as he hears rustling noises emanating from the kitchen, a frown eases onto his skull as he slowly creeps towards the kitchen, setting the bag aside on the coffee table as he flips on the light.

 

He feels his attention slip and he knows that his pupils have vanished from his sockets as a green and blue eye meet his gaze, the fridge door is eased closed and he watches in stunned silent as her lips turn into a hopeful smile.

 

“H-hey um…….” The bandages cover most of her…..but there’s still a lot exposed and he’s super grateful Papyrus isn’t around as he quickly tosses his coat towards her.

 

She catches it in her hands and slips it on, the garment looks more like a dress on her and she zips it up, stuffing her hands into the pockets as the wolf ears sprouting from her messy locks of hair lower, the tail behind her twitching as she avoids his gaze.

 

“You’re not surprised,” She comments after a few beats of silence, her eyes darting back to his face, eyebrows raising as he feels magic pool in his cheeks as his stunned brain catches up with what just happened, replaying the last minute over in detail.

 

He turns his skull away now, hoping she didn’t realize what the blue tint to his cheeks meant as he scratches at his jaw, “Frisk might’ve filled me in….” he admits.

 

“Ah…..I guess that’s normal……they probably thought I was gonna die,” She turns from the fridge, steps uneven he can see her shaking and as she takes a step forward and stumbles he catches her, eye sockets wide as she leans against his arm, her own expression one of shock.

 

“S-Sorry, Shifting took the tiny bit of energy I had left….” She admits, clutching at the sleeve of his white sweater, he carefully assists her to the living room and she collapses back onto the couch with a tired sigh.

 

In the light of the lamp on the side table he realizes just how pale she is, “you shouldn’t have done that then,” he comments, opening the bag he offers her a burger, watching in amusement as her ears perk up, training forward as the tip of her tail wiggles and she takes the offering.

 

“I was weak in my other form, at least as a human I have less of a chance of being shot by humans,” She says, unwrapping the burger with trembling fingers, she manages and digs in without a word, not even bothering with manners.

 

Sans doesn’t say a word as he silently offers her the second burger, he filled up on ketchup anyways.

 

“so you’re a werewolf? A human who can turn into a wolf?” Frisk had googled stories and caught Sans and the others up on what werewolves are, or at least what humans thought they were.

 

“It’s what humans call us, the name kinda stuck though so we use it,” She answers, licking her fingers clean as she sighs heavily, eyelids drooping, “Though not all the stories are right……we don’t hunt or eat humans……our bites won’t turn others into wolves, not unless blood is mixed, and we’re not weak to silver,” she smiles tiredly at the last part, obvious signs of sleep taking over as she yawns, exposing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

 

“what’re you like?” He watches her in fascination, a mixture of concern hidden within as he watches the fragile girl slip further into the embraces of sleep, just hours earlier he believed her to be a dog with the mind of a two year old……and now he’s talking to her, holding full conversations with a girl who looks like she’s been through hell and back.

 

Most people would feel deceived, but he can’t find it in his Soul to hate the girl, even if he hardly knows her……something about her makes him want to help.


	8. Healing the Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Should I make the chapters longer?)

The evening air is cool against the skin of her legs, she relaxes back against the cold concrete of the front porch stairs as she tries to get her sore and tired body to relax.

 

Slowly but surely the tension drains from her muscles as she watches the wisps of smoke disappear into the air as it seeps from the skeleton's sharp teeth, the end of his cigarette glows red hot in the dark of the night and if she were human she'd be only able to see the front of his skull which is illuminated by the glow, but she's not human, and she can see the entirety of the monster sitting at her side.

 

Then again she's not one to talk, she's a monster too.

 

"you're not human…..at all?"

 

"Some monsters can look more human like, you can call me a human if you like, but at the end of the day my Soul belongs to a monster and so do my instincts," She answers, her breath barely escaping to form a wisp of airy smoke.

 

"so this is just a form? An illusion?"

 

"More like a form, werewolves are Shape Shifters,"

 

Sans grinds out the last of his cigarette before flicking the butt away, "you can shift into other things?"

 

"Different versions…..I guess, you've seen my smaller form, I have a bigger one…….and one that I hope you never see," Her voice drops an octave as her ears twitch, attention drawn to a passing car, its headlights burn her pupils for a brief moment, the black of her irises turning into thin pinpricks as the lights are cast over her face.

 

Her features look human enough…….but there's an edge to her eyes, and he can't pinpoint it but his gut tells him that there's just something _off_ about her features and it wasn't just the ears nestled atop her head.

 

She feels his gaze upon her and she turns to look up at him, lips curling into a light smile, exposing sharp teeth, "It's harder to fool monsters, that's why you can see these," She reaches up to touch one of her ears while her tail twitches off to the side.

 

"Frisk won't be able to see those?" Sans questions, turning his skull away, white pinpricks still trained on her, watching as she releases a breath and leans back into the stairs.

 

"I'm not sure, they were able to see my Soul……could be that they have a tiny bit of monster blood in their veins from their ancestors," She shrugs her shoulders, the movement causing his jacket to slip slightly off one shoulder, exposing an ugly yellowing bruise that is creeping up from the wound to her arm, she quickly adjusts the garment and glances away.

 

"Tori can come by tomorrow and heal you some more, we weren't sure if her magic would clash with yours and make things worse," Sans says, tone quiet when he notices her wince, ears lowering.

 

"I'll be ok," She says stubbornly, keeping her eyes off towards the right, avoiding looking in his direction all together.

 

"….It's ok to accept help ya know," He mumbles after a few beats of silence, noting how her jaw flexes and she buries her hands into the pockets of his hoody, more silence follows after his words and he simply waits her out, letting her collect her thoughts.

 

"Pack mates only help other pack mates," her eyes lock with his, "Accepting your help from the beginning…….shows how weak I am, I'm surprised I've even lived this long," She turns away from him and stands, looking about ready to bolt.

 

He reaches up and quickly takes her hand from the pocket, he squeezes it gently, his large boney hand swallowing up her pale fleshy one, "you're not weak, I don't know how you were raised but living on your own for that long…..then going on to fight like that? That just shows you're not weak," he says, brushing his thumb along a cut on her knuckles, the wound hasn't healed as much as her larger ones, the skin still angry red.

 

She slowly sits back down, her fingers threading through his, keeping their intertwined hands in her lap, "Frisk told us a bit about the Void, that black stuff…..that's the Void?"

 

"Some of it, or something that was born from it. It's like a parasite, seeking bodies to survive because on its own it's venerable, bright light, moonlight……enough exposure from those sources will kill it off," She draws in a breath, attention on their hands as she traces the back of his with her other hand, fingers drawing patterns along his bone.

 

"Werewolves were born able to kill it, their Soul essence is made of moonlight," She smiles, "My grandparents used to tell stories of how the Moon grew lonely in the sky so she asked the Sun if she may fill it with life. But life couldn't survive up there…….so the Moon kept trying, eventually the stars were born and amongst the stars wolves came to be. They fought off the darkest bodies of space that tried to swallow the other stars and the Moon itself, but eventually it became apparent that the darkness was spreading to other areas, the places not filled with stars became home to selfish bodies that wanted to consume and spread," She frowns, hand stilling as her eyes turn to the sky.

 

"The Moon sent us here, to protect against the Void, it sits somewhere between Earth and Space, a realm that cannot be entered without a special tool or powerful magic," Her eyes find his sockets, gaze searching his face as she squeezes his hand firmly, "Your scent is mixed with it, there are traces of the Void,"

 

* * *

 

He can't find sleep. 

 

That used to be normal when he was in the Underground but up here he had been sleeping alright…..but after Ana's confession he found that the pull of downiness is long gone.

 

Dragging a hand down the front of his skull he eases off his mattress and heads for his door, moving down the upstairs hallway he pauses at the top of the stairs and gazes down at the living room below.

 

Ana sits upright on the couch, though she's hunched forward, he feels a coldness seep into his bones…..into his Soul…..as he hears her strangled sounds of pain.

 

Something keeps him rooted to  his spot as he listens and watches, Ana's body begins to quake and her shaking hands peel his hoody from her back- his eyes are accustomed to the dark having grown up in a place where it was almost always pitch black at night he can pretty much see as well in the dark as he can during the day, so he can clearly see her spine as it strains against the bandages secured around her form.

 

Her bones Shift and pulse like a heartbeat beneath her skin and he feels his nonexistent gut roll, he teleports without a thought, kneeling in front of her he takes her face in his palms and lifts her head.

 

Her eyes are swallowed up with color, one bright blue, the other green, they pulse with magic and silent tears escape them as she continues to tremble, it takes him a moment to realize she's a sleep……"Ana, wake up, it's alright….Ana," He shushes her, trying to keep his voice level as she blinks once, twice, and her eyes return to normal.

 

A shaky sob escapes her mouth as fresh tears pour forth and she lets out a whimpering cry, "S-Sans…." She throws herself forward, collapsing against him as she cries, her skin is clammy to the touch and he cautiously wraps his arms around her frame, holding her to his ribs as she mumbles into the cotton of his shirt. 

 

"T-Terrible…….dream……you guys…..my family……" She hiccups, her body shaking from the force of her sobs, he strokes the back of her head, smoothing down the tangled mess of her hair as she draws in a breath, her sobs quieting to hiccups.

 

"I killed you all," She whispers, voice hoarse as her body slumps into him, sleep quickly taking hold of her exhausted mind and body, she keeps a hold of his shirt, knuckles white from the strain of hanging on.

 

"I'm sorry….."

 

Sans sits there quietly, feeling her go completely limp, and he waits until her heart beat slows, her breathing deepening before he carefully picks her up, she weighs nothing in his arms as he moves to the stairs.

 

Maybe now he'll get to sleep, knowing she's safe and sound a sleep.


	9. Clothes and Chilly Nights

Ana wakes the next morning feeling still fairly sore but not as exhausted, she rubs the sleep from her eyes as she sits at the kitchen table, a bit surprised to find some scrambled eggs and toast in front of her.

 

She hasn’t been in the skeleton household for long but she’s pretty sure she hasn’t seen Sans cook at all in her time here, usually Papyrus is in the kitchen, donning his apron and dirtying way more pots and pans than necessary but his food was always good in the end, plus it wasn’t like she had to clean the dishes anyways.

 

“Thank you,” Sans looks away from his phone to give her a smile and a one shoulder shrug, “you need to eat more, you’re all bones,”

 

Fighting the smile on her lips she digs into her breakfast, ears twitching with each small sound that reaches the sensitive hairs on the inside, the most common noise she hears are the message pings coming from Sans’ phone.

 

“You’re awfully chatty with someone this morning,” She comments; tail wagging lazily, the tip sweeping against the tile flooring as Sans looks away from the device in his hand again.

 

“just updating Tori on stuff, she’s coming by with Paps and Frisk,” he explains, idly tapping at his screen with his thumb, not even bothering to remove his other hand from where he’s leaning his skull into it, elbow propped up on the table as he slouches forward slightly.

 

Finishing her food she stands and places her dishes in the sink, rinsing off the bits of crumbs before glancing at the dishwasher, “don’t worry bout it, I gotta empty the dishwasher so just leave that in the sink,” Sans says.

 

Ana nods and moves back to the table, suddenly aware she’s still wearing his jacket when the lining of the hood tickles her neck, “Oh…..can you ask Tori if she has any clothes I could borrow…?” She trails off, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she meets Sans gaze.

 

“sure,”

 

Silence settles between them as Sans goes back to texting, leaving Ana to gaze around the kitchen quietly.

 

She still has to explain quiet a bit to him about the Void and the dangers that are out there, but she can’t find it in herself to drag him and the others into her mess…..it feels like they don’t belong in the fight and she doesn’t want to risk any of them getting hurt especially since they barely know her.

 

“so……last night, you mentioned I smelled like that black junk…”

 

“It’s not overwhelming, it’s like a part of you, buried deep, I’ve noticed Papyrus has traces too, though not as strong,” She says, examining her nails with a tiny frown, noting the light layer of dust and dried blood beneath quiet a few of them, she needs a shower.

 

“are we in danger?”

 

Her eyes meet his again; he’s very good at hiding his emotions upon his skull, the grin ever in place and eye lights white and easy, but she’s able to smell his emotions, another perk of being a werewolf.

 

He’s worried, there’s fear there too, probably fearing for Papyrus if she were to guess, “No, you’re not. The smell is there but it’s overrun by your main scent……werewolves sometimes smell like the Void too, at least the older wolves did……they all passed. Now….our generation barely smells like it, that’s probably why they were taken over by the Void matter…..we used to be immune but after decades of not being exposed to it we must’ve lost that natural ability, that’s why my pack was targeted…….we were weak,”

 

Sans touches her hand lightly, drawing her back from the darker recesses of her mind, “hey….you made it,” he reminds her.

 

She did make it…..but she had almost died…..her hand moves to the scarred bite mark that crisscrosses other scarring along her ribcage, the scar itself is dark…….blackened almost like a faded tattoo.

 

Her stomach clenches as she also recalls swallowing a mouthful of Void back with the pig….did she ever get rid of it? She doesn’t feel sick and she hasn’t turned into a mindless zombie either, so maybe it perished when she summoned her magic?

 

“oh hey they’re here,” Sans moves away from the table, leaving Ana staring blankly at the surface of the table, her fingers prodding at her ribs, gaze distant as she feels the slightly swollen skin surrounding her ribcage, where her broken rib was healing.

 

She should be long dead.

 

Lifting her hand she brushes her fingers through her bangs to feel at the scar between her eyes, just above widest part of her nose where the bone is thicker, a bullet wound……..she had gotten shot..?

 

Memories blurry she frowns and tries to recall it, trying to remember how and why she had been shot……but it’s all hazy and the memories are tinged with red…..had she gone feral?

 

“Ana!” Frisk scampers into the kitchen, practically flying into her lap; they wrap their arms around her neck and cling to her as if she may disappear at any moment.

 

She loves this kid, strange as it may seem since she’s only known them for a short while but her instincts have screamed at her from the beginning that she must protect the child at all costs.

 

Must be that they remind her of the pups in her pack, always full of energy and never seeing the negative to a situation, always trying to stay positive in the face of danger.

 

“Are you ok?” Frisk leans back to inspect her, eyes suddenly brightening with a mischievous gleam once their gaze sweeps over Sans jacket, they smother the look but Ana doesn’t miss the scent of their joy and it further confuses her for a moment.

 

“I’m doing a lot better,” She assures them, touching her nose to their hair to gently nuzzle, their scent is still the same, healthy and unharmed she smiles as Frisk giggles at the action.

 

“You Shifted back too! Does that mean your Soul is stronger?”

 

Her smile falls slightly as she reaches up to smooth some stray hairs back into place atop their head, “It was strong enough for a single Shift, I still need awhile to recover I’m afraid,” She admits, meeting their gaze.

 

Frisk beams a bright smile, “That’s ok! That just means you can stay here longer! Right?” Frisk turns to address Sans and Papyrus as the brothers step into the kitchen, followed closely by a tall elegant goat monster.

 

Ana feels a sense of almost alpha quality about the female monster and she dips her head just slightly to acknowledge her presence, “Frisk! Child she’s still healing, you shouldn’t be rough housing,” She scolds.

 

Frisk pouts but relents and climbs from Ana’s lap, “Sorry Mom…”

 

“YOU ARE OK!” Papyrus doesn’t seem to head the goat’s warning as Ana is suddenly airborne, suspended in the air by a pair of boney arms she’s crushed to the cool breast plate of Papyrus’ armor, all the air leaving her lungs as she lets out a choked laugh.

 

“H-Hi Papyrus,” She greets, tail continuously wagging until she’s suddenly tugged free from Papyrus’ hug, she’s still suspended in the air however and held at arms length so as not to harm her.

 

“gotta be careful bro she’s still hurt,” Sans says, placing her back on the floor where she’s taken by the hand and tugged away from the kitchen by the goat.

 

“BUT SHE NEEDS HUGS TO FEEL BETTER TOO!”

 

“I don’t believe we met, I’m Toriel but you can call me Tori,” The goat woman keeps a gentle hold on Ana’s hand as she leads her towards the bathroom, “I’ll be healing the rest of your wounds if that’s ok?”

 

Ana nods silently, gulping nervously she peeks back over her shoulder to find Sans watching her quietly as Papyrus shrieks about him being a lazy bones and not putting the clean dishes away, “O-Ok,” She answers meekly, peering up at Toriel.

 

“It won’t hurt dear, I assure you,” Her kind smile and motherly scent soothes the anxious butterflies that had popped up in Ana’s stomach, she returns the goat woman’s smile as they step into the privacy of the bathroom.

 

“I’m sorry but I must ask if you can remove your bandages and the jacket, that way my magic can work fully,”

 

“It’s no problem, I’ve grown up used to being exposed,” Ana smiles as she stripes without much worry, when you live in a Pack you learn very quickly that when Shifting back and forth between forms….sometimes clothes don’t exactly survive.

 

“You’re a werewolf right?” Toriel asks, gently placing her paws upon Ana’s shoulders, she feels the sudden warmth of magic on her skin, the scent of a bonfire and…flowers…fill her nose as the warmth spreads through her body as if she just drank a glass of hot chocolate.

 

It soothes her frayed nerves and tense muscles, easing her into a sleepy state, “Yes….Frisk told you?”

 

“Somewhat yes, though I don’t recall any images or stories depicting werewolves as having ears and a tail in their human forms,” Tori’s tone is light and airy, a smile on her muzzle.

 

“Humans can’t see our wolfish features, their Third Eye closes the older they get so they’re unable to see through our guise of being human,” She explains, her skin tingling to the point where goose bumps spread.

 

“I see…..what else do humans not know?”

 

“Werewolves aren’t harmed by silver……we’re pretty tough when we’re at our best health, usually bullets can’t even harm us, not unless a spot is hit over and over again that is,” She explains, recalling the wound to her head.

 

“Ah yes I heard about that tale, that silver bullets are the other ways to kill a werewolf,” Toriel sounds just as amused by the story as Ana was when she first heard it as a pup.

 

The warmth slowly leaves her and Toriel removes her paws from Ana’s shoulders, “There you are my dear, all healed up…..though I’m afraid I can’t do anything about the scars….” She sounds sad but Ana shrugs and picks up Sans’ jacket, slipping it on.

 

“I’m not worried about it, scars are stories, and it shows that you were tougher than what had tried to harm you,”

 

“That is a good way of looking at it,” Toriel smiles warmly and gently touches Ana’s head, smoothing down her hair, “I brought over some clothes that I can hem and measure to fit you better, along with a hair brush,” She giggles softly and Ana laughs too once she remembers who she’s currently living with.

 

Skeletons don’t really have a need for a hair brush.

 

“Come, let’s go get you fitted with some proper clothing,” Ana takes Toriel’s paw and follows the motherly goat back into the living room.

 

 

* * *

 

Sans was happy that Ana didn’t seem much like someone who likes to model their latest outfits, though Toriel was eager for feedback from the skeleton brothers and Frisk, Ana brushed off the need for a fashion show and simply tried on the outfits Toriel brought along without trying to make a fuss.

 

“Ana that one has so much black…” Toriel deflates when Ana settles on her favorite outfit which consisted of a long sleeve black turtle neck and dark wash jeans, the girl slumps back onto the couch beside Sans, not looking bothered that she was resting against his side since he took up most of the couch itself.

 

“I like black,” She says simply, smiling as Toriel pouts a little and looks to Frisk who was busy testing out hats on Papyrus and showing him how to take selfies, “Well at least we found you some clothes that work,” She turns back to Ana with a smile.

 

“Thank you again for everything Toriel,” Ana says, sitting up a bit as she speaks.

 

“Oh it was nothing dear, I was happy to help,”

 

Sans finds his vision suddenly plunged into darkness as his jacket lands atop his skull, startling him briefly he pulls the garment down to find Ana smirking, “Thanks for lending me that,” She says standing from the couch, “I need a shower,” She says before making her way back to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

 

The empty cushion besides Sans is taken up by a very eager and bright eyed kid, Frisk bounces a bit on the cushion as Toriel’s attention is moved to helping Papyrus go through the mountain of clothing she brought over.

 

“She’s great huh?” Frisk asks, eyebrows wiggling.

 

“huh?”

 

“Ana, she’s pretty cool huh?”

 

“oh yeah, sure,” Sans shrugs his shoulders and sets his jacket aside, he’ll put it on later.

 

Frisk pouts, seeming slightly off-put by his simple answer, their eyes brighten a bit as they think, “You gave her your jacket…..which means that she was nak-“

 

Sans quickly covers the kids’ mouth with a boney palm, teleporting them to the kitchen without a word, “what the hell kid?” he hisses, glaring down at the child who’s grin was obvious even though most of their face was obscured by his hand.

 

Frisk peels his palm from their mouth with ease, “I knew it!” They giggle, pointing at the now blue faced skeleton, “You’re in looooove~”

 

“Alphys is no longer allowed to lend you those manga whatevers,” Sans grumbles, annoyance overriding his embarrassment quickly, “I’m not in love,”

 

“You are! You blushed!” Frisk huffs, pouting now.

 

“just cause I blush doesn’t automatically mean love kiddo, there’s more to love than a physical reaction,” Sans explains, running a hand over the top of his skull.

 

Frisk’s pout lingers for a moment later, “But you like her…..right?”

 

Sans sighs heavily, he was not in the mood for this, nor did he have any clue as to how he even felt about the girl currently showering.

 

Sure he feels like he needs to protect her….after all her family was taken…..and they’re possibly even dead, she’s alone, she’s still young and she’s been hurt, so of course he wants to help her! If Papyrus was ever in the same situation he’d want someone to help his little brother out.

 

But did he have feelings for her? He cares about her, since she’s been through hell and it’s not hard to care about someone who’s been through tough experiences, “She’s a friend, someone I want to help out,” he says simply.

 

Frisk purses their lips, seemingly pleased at his response….for now.

 

“Ok…..but I’m watching you two..”

 

Sans sighs as the child skips off to join in on the outfit modeling going on in the living room.

 

He’s defiantly going to have a talk with Alphys about what kind of reading material should be kept out of the kid’s grasp.

 

 

* * *

 

It was a long day, filled with sudden fashion shows and board games, Toriel and Frisk stayed over for dinner before they had to call it a night and return home since they both had to get up for school the next day.

 

Sans also wanted to call it a day and go up to his room to sleep, but Ana had wondered off after dinner….and last time she pulled a disappearing act on them she came back on the brink of death.

 

So of course he went searching for her.

 

“how the hell did you get up here?”

 

No the safest place she should be considering she had just been healed, but he’s relieved she was safe, sitting on the roof of their house.

 

“I climbed,” Ana answers truthfully, face turned to the darkening sky, her eyes are closed and her ears are turned to listen to Sans as he carefully moves across the tiles to sit beside her.

 

“you were just healed today….and you’re already climbing buildings?”

 

Ana smiles, eyes opening as she turns her gaze on him, her hair was still slightly damp from her shower earlier but it’s drying into curls that swoop across her face and fall in a silver cascade down her back, stopping just at her shoulder blades, “It’s only a two story house, you make it sound like I decided to climb a skyscraper,”

 

Sans sighs, “you do this a lot huh?” he looks up towards the sky to find that she was watching the stars as the sky faded to black, the moon is still near the horizon and he recalls her story about the Moon being their mother.

 

“what were your parents like?” The words fall from his mouth before he can stop them and he flinches, anxiously looking to her face to see if he upset her.

 

Her smile is soft, a bit sad, but there’s no pain to her eyes as she shrugs her shoulders and brushes her hair from her eyes, “Honestly……I’m not really sure…..I was adopted,” She admits, looking out towards the yard, and the woods beyond.

 

“I was found as a baby, I think they said I was four months old…..maybe younger, they heard me crying on the edge of their territory…..at the time I had black hair…..but as I aged it turned to silver. No one really knows where I came from or who even put me there since there wasn’t any scent trails, I just….appeared,” She frowns, eyes distant.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” Sans feels his nonexistent gut clench, he feels like an asshole for having brought up the subject but Ana simply shrugs again and leans into him, resting her head against his arm.

 

“It’s in the past, can’t change the past, you can only learn from it and try to better yourself. It hurts, knowing that my adopted parents are dead……the Void matter would’ve killed them by now if they were still infected, or they would’ve died from the aftereffects, but I know that at least they’re no longer hurting,” She sighs, the noise makes his Soul ache.

 

“But I’m alive; I can stop the Void from claiming more parents,”

 

“you have us too, we have your back,”

 

Ana laughs, soft and sad.

 

“Just promise me……that if it gets to be too much…..you’ll step back from all this mess, you have a brother who needs you Sans, don’t risk your life for a girl you just met,”

 

Sans looks down to her, finding her face obscured by a curtain of silver locks, but he doesn’t need to see her face to smell the salt of her silent tears, “I don’t have anything to lose, but you have everything to lose,” She whispers as the last of the stars blink into view, and the moon casts a white light upon everything.

 

The night is quiet, and he feels a slight chill settle in his bones.

 

This is only the beginning….the beginning to what, he’s not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just can't leave things on a happy note can I? Bad me!)


	10. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ FOR MY SAKE! <3

Holy crud guys I am so so so so so so so sorry, I've been busy with family issues, work, and the holidays, I've also got mad writer's block.

 

I need your help.

 

Please, please tell me your thoughts, what you guys want to see, any ideas you might've had for the story, anything!

 

Anything will help me at this point, I just need an idea, even if its for a later chapter, honestly just hearing what you guys want to read/see will give me inspiration.

 

So I'm begging you guys.

 

Lemme hear all your hopes for the story, even  if it's ship fuel or action scenes, a tiny spark is all I need.

 

Bless your souls for being so patient, I want this story to be good for you guys.

 

Thank you. 

 

-M


	11. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe thank you everyone for your ideas! You've given me a much needed spark of inspiration and I hope you all enjoy where this is going!

She can't believe it's been nearly two months already…..Ana clutches her mug of hot  chocolate close as Alphys goes through her collection of anime, the smaller monster is debating with Undyne on which series they should start with her…..sipping down the warm concoction she smiles against the rim of her mug as she listens to Alphys give a dozen reasons why they should be starting with Mew Mew : Kissy Cutie.

 

She wasn't sure why the two Skeleton brothers insisted she start hanging out with the two female monsters but she's not regretting to agreeing to it, she had been hanging around the house mostly anyways……pacing the territory she decided was 'hers' around their home and constantly worrying she might've missed some Void.

 

Her restlessness must've been obvious because over the past week she's been dragged around with Undyne on shopping trips, she's sat with Alphys while the scientist ran a few basic tests, and she's been invited to a sleepover.

 

Maybe the guys just wanted a break from her?

 

She frowns slightly, the chocolate of her drink suddenly tasting bitter on her tongue as Alphys slips the DVD into the player and scurries over to the loveseat where Undyne was already seated, a blue scaled arm raised to allow the smaller monster to nestle in against her side.

 

Glancing away from them before they kissed she focuses on the intro song to the anime.

 

…..Its a romance anime.

 

Her drink has long since gone cold, the tiny bit of hot chocolate sits in a dark pool at the bottom of her mug and she slowly places it onto the coffee table before her, eyes darting over towards Undyne and Alphys where the two of them slumber.

 

They made it through the first season then promptly passed out, so Ana was left staring at a blank screen in the early hours of the morning, despite it being almost sunrise she doesn't feel a prickle of sleep and so she stands, moving for the back door.

 

Making sure she's quiet she carefully leaves the back door cracked as she stands in the cool night air on their wide back porch, Alphys had acquired a large sum of gold while she was the Royal Scientist in the Underground, all that gold turned into a good chunk of human money and so she was able to afford to buy herself and Undyne a large beautiful house.

 

Sadly they didn't have any woods for her dart off into.

 

Quickly stripping from her pj's she Shifts, not wanting any early waking neighbors to get a peek or freak out, she moves off the large porch and onto the grass, releasing a sigh.

 

Her breath fans out in a wispy cloud, the coolness of the morning would ease off to a slightly warmer temperate later in the day but for now it defiantly felt like winter was beginning to gain a grasp on the world around her.

 

Winter……she shudders and sighs again, shaking out her fur with a slight frown, she'll have to be extra careful this season.

 

Despite them not having any woods nearby Ana had seen a park just a few streets over and she starts off at a trot, heading in that direction, thankful that almost everyone in the neighborhood didn't seem to have early work hours as she crosses the streets.

 

Keeping out of the fading street lights she slows her gait when she reaches the large luxurious park, relaxing as she steps beneath the nearly bare branches of the trees above…..she tenses when she hears something moving nearby.

 

Hackles raising she tenses and stares in the direction of the sound, hearing the creature shuffling a pained whine reaches her ears, the harsh iron scent of fresh blood invades her senses almost immediately.

 

Slowly creeping forward she steps around the wide base of the tree and Shifts in shock, eyes widening as she leans over the bleeding man, his wolf ears are plastered against a head covered in dark hair that's stuck against his forehead with sweat.

 

Her eyes land on the wound he's clutching at, the gash sits just below his ribs and the sight of the fresh blood sends a flare of worry deep into her gut, he must've heard her because his eyes snap open and he gasps, coppery gold eyes locking with hers, "A-Ana?"

 

"Oh my gosh, Reed, what happened?!" She kneels beside him, brushing his hair back as she reaches for his wound next, he hisses in pain as she carefully peels his hand away from the wound to inspect it.

 

"O-our pack……..I-I fought but…." He hisses as she places her hand over his wound, palm pressing flat against the bloody gash Ana closes her eyes and pours forth her magic, feeling the familiar warmth seep down her arm to pool in her hand and then into the destroyed flesh of her pack mate.

 

"V-Void…..they were infected with the Void, I don't know how-"

 

"I know, shhhh you're safe, I haven't seen any traces of the Void here in a few months," She opens her eyes to inspect the leftover damage, relief flushing through her when she sees that it's healed completely, only a slight pinkish mark now mares his tan skin.

 

"I thought everyone was dead," The words leave her mouth as she looks away from his new scar to his face, the sudden surge of tears alarms her and a drop escapes to trail down her cheek, Reed brushes it aside and smiles.

 

"Not everyone is dead……a handful of us fought our ways free but we got separated…..the man, or creature, whatever he was. He recruited Hunters Ana……its not just the Void we have to worry about," He moves and hisses at the lingering pain, trying to stand, Ana slips a hand beneath his arm and helps him to his feet.

 

His weight and scent feels her with a familiar, homey feeling, something that she's missed.

 

"I can't believe it…" She hugs his arm, face pressing to his bicep as she breathes in the earthy, dark scent that all werewolves have, more tears quietly trailing down her cheeks as she lets out a breathy laugh, the prospect of Hunters not registering with her.

 

Reed turns and gently touches her face, urging her to step back before he leans down to press his forehead to hers, hands cupping her face as his scent surrounds her, "I thought you were dead, princess,"

 

Ana lets out a laugh, tail wagging madly at the familiar greeting of her people, she reaches up to brace her hands on his face as well, pressing her forehead closer as she closes her eyes and smiles, "I haven't heard that nickname in forever," she says.

 

"You haven't seen any other wolves?" Reed breaks the greeting to meet her gaze, his eyes troubled.

 

Ana shakes her head, the brief sense of joy quickly being squished beneath the harsh boot of reality, "You said we have Hunters now…….have you felt  anyone…….die, recently?"

 

Reed shakes his head now, his dark ears twitching as he glances towards the entrance of the park, then towards the horizon where the sky is beginning to flush with hues of oranges and yellows, "We should probably get going before someone calls the police……we're both naked and in public," He chuckles

 

Ana snorts and nods, grabbing his hand without a thought, "Alphys and Undyne might have some clothes you can borrow, are you hungry?"

 

"Starving,"

 

* * *

 

Things were……awkward.

 

Reed is working on his third plate of breakfast, dressed in some of Undyne's old workout clothes he's completely unaware of the three girls conversing in the living room.

 

"He's…..what?"

 

"A pack mate, I grew up with him," Ana explains for what felt like the hundredth time, both of the female monsters stare at her quietly, digesting the information slowly, their brains still muddled with sleep.

 

"He's a w-werewolf," Alphys states, looking towards the kitchen where Reed sits, having finished his food he's watching them now, gaze unwavering.

 

Alphys winces and grasps at Undyne's arm, hiding herself behind her girlfriend's form, "H-he seems……..nice," she mumbles, low enough for only the three of them to hear.

 

Ana looks to Reed, her ears flicking back when she notes his stare….and feels the air of, hostility, bristling around him like dark energy.  

 

A fierce protectiveness blooms in her chest and she moves towards her pack mate swiftly, grabbing his arm she drags him up from his chair, breaking his staring contest with the girls, "What is your problem?" She hisses, glaring up at him.

 

"You trust them?" The bitterness to his tone alarms her and she looks towards where Undyne is talking quietly to Alphys, tenderly cupping the smaller girl's cheeks in her scaled hands Ana watches the scene for a moment before turning back to the guy in front of her.

 

"Reed……what the hell, of course I do! What is your problem?! They gave you food and clothes, what's with…..this?" She gestures to him, eyes hardening as he snorts.

 

Her and Reed hadn't been close in their Pack…..but they're the only wolves here, they're probably the only wolves in the whole state for all she knows, and wolves are Pack animals…..they bond quickly.

 

She had been so thrilled to find him, but now she feels a sourness bleeding into their relationship.

 

Reed releases a sigh, his body relaxing as he reaches up to rub at his face, "I'm sorry…….its just been rough. I tried trusting a few people to shelter me and they turned out to be……not so trustworthy, I guess I'm just protective," the last bit of his words seem to trail off and Ana feels a flush burning the back of her neck. 

 

Oh…..she forgot he's a wolf…..he can sense it….

 

"That's not an excuse, your instincts don't control you when it comes to being social. The trust thing I understand, but I wouldn't put you into a dangerous situation, you need to _trust me_. I'm your pack mate," Ana mumbles, glancing towards the girls again, finding their worried gazes upon them.

 

A part of Ana had bonded with the monsters in company over the past few months, putting them in the same category as her Pack….if anything, even another Wolf, if they tried to hurt any of them she'd stop at nothing to protect them.

 

"I’m sorry," Reed's voice is soft and he sounds more like a kicked puppy than a big, strong werewolf.

 

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to them," She gestures to the two girls and steps back to let him past.

 

She follows after him, her hair bristling as she watches intently, she might've grown up with him and shared a few hunts with him as well but he's a new male in her 'Pack' and she'll fight him if he shows any hostility towards anyone….

 

"I'm sorry about my behavior, I hope we can start over……I'm Reed," He extends his hand and Undyne takes a moment before reaching out to grasp his hand, the hue of her scales stands out against his skin but the size of her hand matches his, and apparently her grip is more than he expected cause he falters a moment before grinning widely.

 

"No harm done pal, but if you hurt my girlfriend I won't be so friendly," Undyne flashes a wide toothy grin, the prospect of being harmed adds a sharpness to her features, her single yellow eye closing.

 

Reed nods, "I wouldn't hurt her, but I admire your dedication towards your mate,"

 

Undyne actually flushes at his words and releases his hand, her eye turning to Alphys at her side as Reed turns his hand to the small dinosaur-like monster, "N-Nice to meet you," Alphys is quick with the handshake, seemingly flustered as well.

 

Ana wasn't sure what they were so flustered over, its obvious they're mates, even if they haven't married in the traditional way that humans do.

 

She'll have to ask Alphys about this later, Wolves are proud creatures and when they mate they mate for life, they like to show off their mates to others and they're very protective of them. They'd die for their mate……and die without them, one of the legends Ana recalls hearing was that wolves have Soul Mates.

 

They're monsters, so it's true, she knows that the deepest connection two mates can form is sharing their Souls during……intercourse, when she had first met Alphys and Undyne she had seen the colors of their Souls almost intertwining, there had been a thin, barely there string between them as well, making it obvious they had Soul Bonded.

 

"Thank you for the food and clothing," Reed adds on, easing the brief flustered atmosphere  between them, "I can wash my plate,"

 

"O-oh you don't have to!"

 

"Nonsense, I can do it," Reed waves a hand and heads back to the kitchen to clean up his mess, Ana's eyes follow him, her body still tense.

 

Undyne suddenly grabs her wrist and drags her-literally, upstairs.

 

"Ana! What the hell?" She hisses, releasing the girl's wrist as she peeks down the stairs at where Alphys is busy cleaning up their trash from the night before.

 

"I'm sorry for bringing him here but he was hurt and the brothers' house was too far-"

 

"I'm not talking about that! Are you two….together?"

 

Ana's nose wrinkles as her face flushes and she fixes Undyne with a hard stare, "No! Why would you think that? We're pack mates, nothing else,"

 

"He's been staring at you…..a lot," Undyne crosses her arms over her broad chest, her single eye narrowing down at Ana, making her feel as if she's being scolded by her mother.

 

"Its……" Ana chews on her bottom lip harshly, if she could tell anyone it'd be Undyne, "My heat cycle is coming up pretty soon, he senses it…."

 

Something flashes across Undyne's face but its brief, so brief Ana can't pinpoint what it was….."He can sense it? Even before it happens?" She asks, genuinely sounding curious.

 

"Wolves can sense it  approaching, its like a….pull, a nagging at the back of our minds, and my scent starts changing, so that doesn't help," Ana explains, fighting with the blush that has made itself home on her face.

 

"Will it affect us? Will we smell it?" Undyne's question throws her off for a moment and Ana frowns in thought, she had never considered it….she had only been worried about how desperate and dumb she'd become once her cycle hits……she hadn't even thought about how it might affect her friends……….oh shit.

 

"I-I don't know…..but I can come stay here when it happens? Please?" she begs, her face burning so hot with embarrassment she's pretty sure she looks like a tomato at this point……Undyne smirks, eye narrowing as she chuckles.

 

"Of course, we're friends Ana, we're always here for you," There's a mischievousness to her tone that frightens the girl and she feels a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach…..she trusts Undyne, but she feels that the taller girl has something planned…..

 

"O-oh Sans is here,"   
 

What.

 

"That's weird, he never wakes up before noon," Undyne heads down the stairs, moving for the front door to let the eldest skeleton inside.

 

"I-I might've……texted him," Alphys admits sheepishly as Ana  moves down the stairs, brief panic filling her.

 

Reed had been slightly hostile towards the girls….granted that was resolved quickly but……another male….her eyes find Undyne's face, the panic must've been evident on her face because the fish-monster hesitates at the door, not even budging when Sans knocks.

 

"Ana?" She asks, concern lacing her voice, drawing Alphys attention to her now.

 

"Don't let him in," She says quietly, hoping Reed hadn't heard her.

 

"Don't let who in? Ana?" Reed steps out from the kitchen, eyes darting towards her and then the door, his hair bristling almost immediately as his bitter hostile scent clogs the air.

 

Sans apparently wasn't in the mood to be left waiting.

 

Ana feels the familiar buzz of his magic in the air, very close to her, and the next thing she knows she's face to chest with the skeleton, his scent immediately drowning out the sourness clinging to Reed.

 

Where Reed's scent had been homey and familiar, Sans' scent is more sharp, crisp, like fresh snow, its strange and unique, drawing her in like a good book.

 

"Ana," Reed's growling tone alarms her and she turns halfway to address her pack mate, her alarm quickly skyrocketing to fear.

 

Granted its not fear for herself, but for the skeleton at her back.

 

Reed is struggling not to Shift, his body looks like its pulsing and his teeth have elongated, pressing at his lips and drawing blood as his hands flex, fingers long and nails sharp,  a low growl vibrates in the air.

 

Sans grasps Ana's arm, his magic burning her nose just as Reed roars in rage.

 

It happens so fast.

 

Sans tosses her aside and she lands harmlessly upon the couch, bouncing from the impact her eyes widen as Reed charges the skeleton, just as he makes contact the two of them blink out of view.

 

Sans teleported the two of them.

 

And Ana will find out where.  

 


	12. Rain and Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when smut will happen but it'll happen.........just a warning. Cause I've never written smut. 
> 
> Ya'll been warned. (its not in this chapter ya shippers)

It began to rain, the fresh scent of the droplets makes the world of smells around her weaker, blurred almost, the anger in her chest only rising further when she realizes she’s lost their trail.

 

It’s been almost twenty minutes since Sans and Reed teleported out of Undyne and Alphys’ home, Ana had found where Sans teleported originally but the trail afterwards lead her further and further from the house and towards the edging woods that the city has slowly been building into.

 

And to top it off a freezing rain began to fall, Alphys had lent her a jacket, worrying that the clouds looked ready to burst….and dammit she was right.

 

Sadly the jacket isn’t entirely water proof and within a few minutes it feels cold and heavy on her back, the hood shielding her face keeps most of the rain from her eyes but her bangs are sodden with a few freezing droplets.

 

Hugging her arms across her chest she moves further under the cover of the trees, hoping that their spindly, almost leafless branches might deter some of the rain, inhaling a breath she scents the air desperately.

 

The fresh smell of rain mixed with the mildew scent of decaying leaves disorients her, and she just starts off in a single direction, eyes scanning the mud for prints while her ears twitch beneath the protection of the hood atop them.

 

She slows as she sees some disturbed mud ahead, stopping she blinks water from her eyelashes and brushes her sopping bangs from her field of vision, hands numb as she stares at the bare footprint pressed into the soil.

 

Reed.

 

He probably would’ve Shifted after being teleported, meaning he’d be without clothes and barefoot…..she turns slightly towards the left and heads off once again, ears straining to hear anything over the rush of the rain.

 

Ana continues to trek on, hoping to hear, see or smell something new…..the two idiots better not have hurt each other, that would get them no where!

 

Tugging at her jacket she slows as the faint sloppy crunch of dying damp leaves reaches the sensitive hairs on the inside of ears, she releases a breath, watching it swirl and disappear before her face before she draws in a bitter breath of the winter air.

 

_Death._

It hits her hard, its foul taste settling on her tongue and burning her nostrils, she tenses and braces herself, hearing her attacker come up and their arm swing out, the whistle of something foreign sends her hair raising and she ducks, grabbing hold of the arm that had made a swing for her she glares at the silver knife, catching a brief glimpse of her dilated pupils on it’s shiny surface before she opens her mouth and sinks her teeth into the man’s wrist.

 

He howls and kicks her in the back, she releases his arm to avoid getting the knife to her face and she rolls forward, ignoring the mud as it squishes beneath her body and clings to her form, crouching she faces the stranger now, ignoring the stream of warm blood trickling down her chin and the way her teeth pinch her mouth.

 

“F-Fuck…..you’re a lot faster than the others……course they had already been hurt…” The man clutches his bleeding arm close, his accent is thick, an almost southern drawl to it and she spits out a mixture of saliva and blood out onto the earth in response.

 

“Saw another one of you….monsters, out here, didn’t know I’d get this lucky today,” He moves the knife to his other hand, twisting it around to show off he hasn’t lost any of his capabilities of using it, he could still slit her throat with his right hand.

 

“Are all you Hunters this chatty? Or you just buying time for something?” Ana slowly eases up from her crouch, mouth hanging open to drag in quick, sharp breaths, constantly scenting the air; the tip of her nose has gone numb now.

 

“I work alone,” His face falls into a sneer, obviously he doesn’t like the idea of a partner…..but he defiantly could need one right now.

 

“Oh good,” She’s on him without warning, he’s quick, but she’s quicker.

 

A normal human wouldn’t have seen her, but he’s been trained, his knife slices through the air and she feels a sharp pain in her left ear and then the flush warmth of blood oozes out of the wound, but her hand is already at his throat and her claws have dug deep into the soft tissue.

 

The surprise on his face is enjoyable but she isn’t here to hunt the hunters, she slices open his airway, her hand completely drenched in his life essence but she steps back quickly to avoid getting anymore on her and drawing further attention to herself.

 

He makes a noise, a choking, gurgling sound as he drops his knife to clutch at his throat, trying desperately to save himself as Ana watches, making sure he didn’t have any hidden Potions or knew spells…..before she turns away and stalks off in the way she intended.

 

That man…..the one who brought the Void to her Pack….Reed said he had hired Hunters….which means that the man she left dying will be replaced by another soon, she’ll have to move the body later, once she drags both of the guys back and gives them a piece of her mind.

 

Like her dad used to always say….nothing is scarier than a pissed off she-wolf.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans smelled the blood before Reed, the guy was nursing a broken nose so that could be a factor for it…..but he tenses and frowns, his dark eye sockets turning towards the trees behind them.

 

He wasn’t prepared for the wet slop of leaves and mud that smacks him right in the face, spluttering he wipes it off his skull, scowling darkly in the direction it came from just as Reed shouts in alarm behind him.

 

Ana has the poor guy by his ear and she’s tugging on it like a mother would do to scold her son, “You _idiots!_ What were you thinking?!” She turns her snarling expression on Sans next and he’s suddenly thankful she doesn’t have ears.

 

Well now he knows who threw the mud at him.

 

“You come out here, to what? Fight over _me?_ Like cavemen,” She’s shivering, soaked to the bone from the rain and reeking of blood…..hers and a human’s.

 

“you’re hurt-,”

 

“Barely, what the hell happened to your nose?” Ana looks down at Reed and releases his ear, he growls softly but scoots away, giving them some room as he rubs at his ear and then grasps his nose, snapping it back and growling some more as blood flows steadily from the injury.

 

“Your boyfriend’s ribs broke it, I ran right into them like a pup,” Reed wipes snot and blood from his lips and stands, despite being stark naked and drenched he’s not shivering, not like Ana is and as Sans glances between them he feels something coil in his nonexistent gut.

 

Despite it being a few months since the incident it’s obvious Ana hasn’t recovered…..or at least some part of her hasn’t recovered completely, “He’s not my boyfriend,” Ana says, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering as she grits her teeth in an obvious attempt to keep them from clacking together.

 

“Why did you attack him?” She’s grilling Reed, obviously still pissed off, about what exactly Sans isn’t sure….could be that Reed had threatened him….or could be that Sans teleported the two of them without warning….could be from whatever happened on the way here….he eyes her bloodied hand.

 

“Ana….” Sans starts off, reaching out a bony hand and stepping closer to them, neither of the two wolves comment and so he completely moves over to Ana’s side, his white pupils back as he stares at her hood and the stain of crimson there, frowning he carefully reaches up to see how fresh it is, drawing his hand away immediately when she winces.

 

“what happened?”

 

“A hunter, tracking your asses out here, I’m just glad I got to him before he reached you two. All he saw was Reed, if he saw the two of you and lived he’d tell all his buddies that monsters were helping us…that would put a lot of you in danger,” Ana glances away from Sans to pin Reed with a glare once again, “You knew about the Hunters…..yet you stayed out here longer than was necessary, did you even think to tell Sans what is going on? How you had been hurt, how his friends helped you and clothed you?”

Reed’s ears droop and he looks down at his feet as Ana continues, “No….you didn’t huh? You just, attacked him, for no reason, dammit Reed I thought you were better than this. Our Elders always attacked and asked questions later, I thought our generation would be _smarter_  I thought we’d think things through and not let our instincts rule our actions,”

 

“Yeah well, shit, maybe it’s harder than you think! Have you ever….have your instincts _ever_ taken control of you, has your Soul just…..consumed your mind and used your body to do its bidding? It’s fucking hard to control that, I tried to calm down, to control my Shift but in the end my damn instincts took over and I blacked out,” Reed snarls, voice merging with a growl as he glares daggers at Ana, his hair standing on end despite the downpour trying its best to plaster the dark locks to his skull.

 

“I have Reed, and I regret it, I almost killed someone. I could’ve killed a man who knew nothing of our world, who was protecting his lively hood, I would’ve killed an innocent man, became a murderer,”

 

Sans stares at Ana intently, hands fisted at his sides as he resists the urge to cover her mouth and make her stop talking, because the pain in her eyes makes his Soul ache as if he’s been stabbed, “So yes, I know what it’s like, but your life was not in danger….we were all safe. You let your hormones cloud your judgment first and your instincts followed, so please apologize to Sans and tell me I won’t have to worry about you attacking my friends. You have to promise me you won’t bare your teeth at them with the intent of drawing blood, they’re….they’re my Pack, I will die protecting them or I will kill you,”

 

Her tone is as cold as the icy rain pelting the three of them and her words shake Sans down to his core, to his Soul, she’d die for them? She’d kill a member of her own species while protecting a rag-tag bunch of monsters she just met…..he sees the shock flicker through Reed’s dark eyes followed by hurt, brief confusion, then understanding.

 

All hostility left in the man just drains away and he meets Sans’ gaze with a tiny smile, “Sorry man, I was a real asshole, Ana, you have my word, as a hunter and a tracker that I will never, ever bare my teeth at your Pack mates with the intent of harm, maybe in a friendly grin but I will not lay a tooth on them,” He breaks the brief staring contest with Sans and looks to the girl watching him.

 

She nods her head quietly and looks between the two guys, “Let’s go home, I can’t feel my toes,”

 

 

* * *

 

The hot chocolate is like heaven in sweet, hot, chocolate form and Ana downs the glass with no remorse, letting the top of her tongue burn off briefly as the warmth of the concoction fills her stomach and seeps into the rest of her body as her magic repairs the damage down to her mouth.

 

“B-both wounds have completely healed, i-it’s amazing how fast your m-magic works,” Alphys leans back away from Ana’s ear, scribbling something on her notepad before walking off, muttering something to herself as she reads over her research.

 

Reed rubs a fresh towel through his damp hair, careful when it moves over his ears, he’s dressed in more of Undyne’s clothes and she had threatened his life when she handed them over to him, saying if they ended up torn to shreds she’ll tear him to shreds.

 

He had enough sense to nod and tell her that it wouldn’t happen again before he went to take a shower.

 

Ana had settled for dry clothes and a mug of hot chocolate, along with the large skeleton sitting at her side acting as her own personal furnace, “so you really meant all that? The stuff ‘bout us being your Pack?” Sans glances at her, his soft eye lights studying her expression as she looks up from her empty mug and nods quietly.

 

“You guys took me in, fed me, clothed me…..worried about me,” She smiles softly, a gentle happiness creasing the edges of her eyes as she looks back to the mug in her hands, “You guys are my family now…..” She mumbles gently, “If you’ll have me?” She adds, looking up to him.

 

“wouldn’t want any other wolf,” he grins, draping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a noogie, drawing her further into his side and not letting up till she’s laughing and wiggling in his hold.

 

“Sans! That’s only cute when you do it to Frisk!” She snorts, pushing at him as she smiles brightly.

 

Reed watches the two of them, and for the first time in awhile…..he sees true happiness on his friend’s face……he’s happy she found a new Pack, he only hopes they’ll let him stay around to help protect it.

 

“It’s snowing!” Undyne shouts, breaking the brief silence as a child like joy breaks out amongst the small group of monsters as they rush to the nearest window to take in the fresh, glistening white flakes as they fall to the ground to blanket the world outside in white.

 

The earlier issues and worries are soon covered by the snow, and a fresh new hope drapes over the household as they watch the silent downpour outside.

 

Sans risks a glance down at Ana, pressed between his arm and Reed’s the skeleton can’t help but to draw in a breath, inhaling her scent…….and something hidden within it.

 

 


	13. Fever

Reed was going to leave soon, this much Ana knew, he wasn’t one to sit still and let things come to him, he was a hunter, a tracker and he was intent on finding help to take out the threats.

 

He asked Undyne and Alphys if it was alright if he stayed with them until he was ready to leave, the two of them were fine with it, after all Alphys got to run all the tests she wanted on him and she was also making him a cell phone that way if he ran into trouble or found help from a neighboring Pack he could give them a call and update them on the information.

 

Ana wasn’t worried about letting him leave, his Soul is strong, he only needed a bit of extra help healing and it was obvious he could Shift without problems, they could use more wolves to help them with the extra threat of the Hunters.

 

The snow fall that had started hasn’t let up, a few days have passed since then and all the roads have been closed off due to the feet of snow that have accumulated.

 

Ana could feel it building just like the layers of snow, she tried to remain as far away from the brothers as possible, and staying secluded to the guest room that she had made her own she struggles to keep her scent from spreading and drawing attention.

 

Papyrus had been bringing her meals, setting them outside her door and asking every time if she was getting sick…..each time she’d lie and tell him she was tired, that winter made wolves sleepy…..like bears.

 

She hates lying to the sweet guy, but she can’t have either brother deciding to walk in and get a whiff, even though it hasn’t struck yet she can feel it stirring just beneath her skin, buzzing like electricity and despite the chill outside she’s dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt and panties, even though the clothing is light it causes her skin to itch further.

 

She hates this, the hiding, the building _need_ , her own damn scent, it’s so sickly and strong it makes her sick to her stomach.

 

Ana lies beneath a thin blanket, curled in on herself as she tries her hardest to fall a sleep, breathing hard through her nose as she feels a clench in her gut and slickness between her legs.

 

_Shit._

Biting her lip she buries herself further beneath the blanket in an attempt to hide from the threat of Mother Nature, no luck however, she knows tomorrow she’ll wake in a world of pain.

 

For now she’ll try to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_Fuck….her scent is getting stronger._ Sans is thankful, just this once, for that damn robot dating his brother, he had to teleport his younger sibling to the flashy annoying thing’s house before Ana’s scent had a chance to reach him.

 

Another thing about him dating the robot…..he wasn’t looking for a mate so he didn’t know what the smell was exactly, he thought it was nice sure, but he already has a….. _mate…_ so thankfully he wasn’t in the same boat as Sans is right now.

 

Pacing the living room he pants like a beast, he knows he probably looks like a mess but he’s not about to leave Ana alone, not when there’s the threat of a passing monster or a passing werewolf getting a whiff and breaking in.

 

No he won’t let that happen, ever.

 

So he’ll stay downstairs and keep feeding her when he makes himself something to eat, he won’t linger upstairs too long and he’s found that if he covers his nose with his sleeve he has an easier time of blocking her scent and avoiding anything……bad.

 

But fuck if he didn’t _want_ to accidentally let himself inhale her scent, it’s selfish of him he knows…..but dammit….

 

Sans moves into the kitchen, intent on putting as much distance between himself and her room upstairs, he’s sweating up a storm…..he wouldn’t be surprised if her heat triggered his rut…..that’d be a mess, he should call Tori…

 

Rubbing a hand against his skull firmly he swears and paces around the kitchen space now, huffing air through his nostrils he doesn’t hear her…..but he gets a whiff of her and whirls around so fast he knocks over the chair near him.

 

She stands just in the doorway, staring intently at him, her pupils dilated and her whole frame seems to shimmer in the faint light of the light bulbs overhead, she’s drenched in sweat and looks shaky on her legs.

 

He’s familiar with what a rut is…..lord knows he’s had plenty, but he’s never been around a female in heat before but it seems that the Fever is similar, it kicks in a day before the actual cycle starts.

 

He swallows a build up of saliva he hadn’t realized had filled his mouth and quickly moves to her, catching her as she sways and leans into his arm heavily, panting openly as she clutches at his sleeve, her nose pressing into the fabric as a gentle whimper eases from her throat.

 

“….you shouldn’t be out of bed…” His voice is gruff and he struggles desperately with the fierce sudden urge to draw her into his body and bury his skull against the nape of her neck but surprisingly he has more self-control than he thought and instead he gently scoops her up into his arms and heads back for the stairs.

 

“Water..” Ana mumbles, her Fever dragging her back into the depths of sleep as her taunt body relaxes completely into his embrace, he sighs heavily and leans down to press his teeth to her forehead, his eye sockets closing as he inhales deeply and shudders.

 

Carrying her back upstairs he gently places her onto the bed and smoothes back her damp bangs before heading to the bathroom to fetch her a glass of water, moving back to the room he forgets to cover his nose and is bombarded by the scent that has been trapped in the small bedroom.

 

His bones hum with magic and he feels his eye socket burning hot as his tongue manifests itself behind his rows of sharp teeth, he stands stock still in the doorway as his magic travels south.

 

Everything in him is screaming to stay, wait, and take care of the pain beneath Ana’s skin but a small part of him untouched by his instincts screams that he shouldn’t, he can’t do that to her, they’re friends and she trusts him.

 

Setting the glass on her table he ducks out of the room and closes the door, panting for breath as he leans back against the wooden frame, skull flushed a vibrant blue as sweat beads along the back, trickling down the slope of it to vanish beneath the collar of his jacket.

 

She should’ve told them, he would’ve taken her to Tori’s and kept Frisk at their place….but it’s too much of a risk to move her now, he can’t teleport her when her Soul is in such a disarray and when his own is so greatly affected by her heat as well, there’s no telling what would happen.

 

The snow makes it nearly impossible to travel by car.

 

This is going to be a long week.


	14. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IF YOU'RE NOT OVER 18 DON'T READ*

The house is eerily silent and Ana carefully moves towards the kitchen, she recalls briefly coming downstairs before her fever knocked her out…but after that she slept like the dead and didn’t wake until her stomach growled and alerted her it already burned off all the food she put in it.

She had woken drenched in sweat, itchy, horny and hungry, so the first thing she did was strip out of her sweat drenched shirt and her poor ruined underwear before trekking downstairs for food.

Opening the fridge she sighs in relief as the cold air trapped inside touches her heated body, cooling the sweat that’s gathered along the surface of her pale skin.

Standing there for a moment she relaxes in the brief relief but her stomach voices a complaint and she steps closer to scour the shelves for something to eat, trying in vain to ignore her other Heated symptoms as she grabs a bag from Grillby’s and digs out a cold burger, she unwraps it and sinks her teeth into it with a greedy moan, tail wagging rapidly as she devours the magic infused food.

Wrapped up in her hunger she doesn’t notice she has company until she hears him inhale, turning slightly she blinked owlishly as she meets Sans empty sockets, she recalls him with the same expression earlier but this time she’s not on the verge of collapsing…..and she notes the flush of blue that stains his skull.

He hasn’t looked away yet………..shit.

She feels her body react immediately and she swallows thickly, her wagging tail slowing as she presses her thighs tightly together and slowly closes the fridge door, licking the last remains of her meal from her lips she’s unsure where he’s looking…his eye lights are gone.

Another beat of silence and Sans clears his throat, making her jump, “you….feeling ok?” The deep baritone of his voice makes goosebumps break out across her hot skin and she inhales sharply, giving a quick nod, she doesn’t trust herself to speak.

“good….” He hasn’t moved, hasn’t looked away, the blush is gone and he’s simply watching her.

She realizes very quickly what’s going on and her body flushes excitedly despite her brain short circuiting, she turns slowly so she no longer has her back to him, her hand brushes against the side of her bare thigh….she forgot she didn’t have a stitch on.

No wonder he’s staring.

Any other time she would’ve felt a bit off with having him see her like this, sure she’s used to being around others when she isn’t clothed but she grew up with those people…..Sans is different and as she moves she feels his gaze never wavering but his hands curl into fists and she swallows again, her hair prickling as he exhales a breath.

She’s a huntress, she knows what’s going on, she’s been in this situation before where she’s had her prey pinned exactly like this and the prey tried to creep out of view before bolting, making a desperate escape to save its life…….she always caught it.

Yet here she is, the prey this time, pinned beneath the hunter’s gaze.

“Oh… What are you doing here?” she asks, trying to keep her voice steady. 

 

“I live here,” he answers easily, moving to stuff his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He too, is doing his best not to betray his thoughts. “And… uh, I came to get a snack too…”

 

“O-oh then I won’t disturb you,” Ana quickly makes a beeline for the living room, trying to avoid any more awkwardness, but as she passes by the skeleton she’s stopped by his hand on her arm, his bones feel ice cold against her heated skin and her gaze snaps up to his face as she inhales sharply. 

 

“Sans…?” 

 

“sorry…..” He doesn’t release her arm and instead leans down, his skull brushing against her jaw to press into her neck, she shudders roughly, going completely still as his warm breath fans over the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder, her hair raising in alarm as her instincts scream at her to protect the vital part of her body. 

 

His mouth brushes along her pulse and her blood roars in her ears as she quivers like a newborn fawn. If it weren’t for his hold on her arm she probably would’ve collapsed by now. She can feel the sharp little pricks of his teeth, nibbling along her throat. 

 

Her back starts to tremble, making her arch like a cat. She can’t remember the last time she felt this vulnerable yet excited at the same time, the emotions are conflicting against each other and she opens her mouth to try and say something…..say what, she isn’t  sure exactly and instead a soft groan leaves her lips. 

 

The sound encourages him and he applies more pressure to her neck, teeth scraping along the pale expanse of her shoulder next, leaving fine red lines in their wake as his other hand comes up to cup her back, holding her closer to his body as he bends over her form, his tongue manifesting itself in his mouth before slipping past his teeth to brush over the marks he left.  

 

His tongue is like cool glass against her throat and she shivers again, a weak whine escaping her mouth as she gasps at his touch, eyelids fluttering closed as she grasps at the front of his jacket for support, her legs feel like jelly as he huffs out a hot breath against the wet trail he left with his tongue. 

 

“Fuck…” 

 

She whimpers at his voice, and he peels himself away from her neck, pausing to catch his breath.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me…” Sans gasps.

 

Still holding onto his jacket she pulls him down to her, pressing her lips flush against his teeth, if she were human she wouldn’t have moved him at all….but he forgot for a split second what she was and he nearly stumbles into her before he reaches up to grasp her face in his palms, his teeth parting to let his tongue brush against her mouth. 

 

Her lips part to allow him access to her mouth as her fingers dig into his jacket, her fingernails catching on the fabric as his glowing tongue delves into her mouth, tracing her own sharp teeth as he growls lowly, the sound vibrating in his ribs. 

 

“Looks like you’re having a little trouble taking this off…” whispers Ana, clutching onto his jacket. “Need some help?”

 

His only response is a nod, almost eager in the way his skull bobs up and down though he doesn’t release her as her fingers make quick work of his zipper, her hands slipping past the opening fabric to brush over his sweater beneath it. 

 

The hard outline of his ribs are cushioned by the fabric of his sweater and her exploring fingertips brush over the expanse of them as he leans in to lap at the other side of her throat, leaving a bright trail of blue over her pale skin.

 

Ana’s breath hitched in her throat as she tensed up, her hands quickly gripping into Sans’ sweater.  Instincts fought against her own mind as she quivered there, another wave of pleasure surging through her body as she grit her teeth.  Ana had to fight back letting out another moan, her tail going bushy as she leaned herself closer to that tongue.

 

Sans, however, continued to feed her desires, raising a bony hand to gently hold her cheek so she couldn’t move away, his breath tickling her skin before he gave her another bite, this time letting his tongue slide over the developing marks immediately.  

 

“Don’t… Dooon’t~!” She moaned, having to bite her lip to quiet what would have been a much louder moan.  Ana’s knees buckled in a little as she felt more of her juices running down her already soaked thighs.  

 

She had almost peaked from having her neck messed with alone.  

 

Lucky for her, Sans had ceased his attack, panting softly as he pulled back to look her in the eyes.  “Too much for ya?” He asked simply, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

 

“Lemme sit…” Ana managed to say, her tail swishing side to side now in anticipation.  Part of her wanted him to just continue, but she was about ready to just fall over.

 

It took some effort, and several wobbly steps, but Ana managed to get herself over to the nearest chair, plopping herself down in it with her legs parted some.  Sans was at her side in no time, crouched down so he could plant a little kiss right behind her ear.  “You sure you want this?” He asked her, now rubbing down her arm.

 

Ana bit her lip again, ears noticeably lowered as she made herself nod.  Her heart hammered in her chest as she leaned into his touch with a soft whimper.  

 

“Please Sans…...I-I need you…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys want by leaving a comment below! Do you guys want them to go to the "bone zone" ;) in the next chapter, should I skip it altogether, want it to be more than just ONE chapter? Give feedback my friends, so I can know whether or not ya'll want to feel the sins crawling up your back as well~


	15. Bone Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Too tired to make a decent chapter title...meh)

When a monster goes into heat it's more than just their hormones that causes it to happen, a build-up of magic is also responsible for it, the two combinations are deadly to those who don’t know what to do when confronted by a monster in heat.  
  
Luckily Ana’s one.  
  
As soon as the words had left her mouth she had sealed her fate, there was a brief pinch around her Soul and then she was on the table and San’s hands were on her, his tongue brushing over her sensitive skin as he squeezed her and kept her pinned to the wood with his sheer size alone, not that she would’ve fought him off her anyways.  
  
A moan falls from her lips before she can stop it as his tongue brushes over the peak of her breasts, catching against a nipple before he curls the cool, slimy appendage around it, her head falls back as her body hums with pleasure and she lets out a strangled gasp as he attacks the sensitive skin, not even giving her a moment to catch her breath as he quickly switches to her other neglected breast.  
  
His tongue is heating up against her and she’s panting openly, she was already wet before he began touching her, now she can feel the slickness practically dripping off her and she whimpers helplessly, unable to get her brain to form words as she squirms and hopes he’d get the message that he should really move lower with his ministrations.  
  
He must’ve gotten the message because he releases her breasts and laps lazily at her stomach, leaving a trail of glowing blue saliva to mark where he’s been and she nearly faints as his breath fans over her dripping heat, with no warning he rasps his tongue against her from base to clit, she’s so overly sensitive from her heat and the magic humming just beneath her skin that she comes undone with a silent scream, it’s so sudden she can’t get a sound out.  
  
Her body tenses and convulses as the skeleton between her legs drinks up her nectar as if it were the last drink he’d ever have, his tongue brushes against her over sensitive sex as her body quivers in the throws of her orgasm and she struggles to pull in enough air to her lungs.  
  
He finally draws away from her to lick his teeth, his jaw glistens in the dim light of the living room light and she feels embarrassment hit her like a truck as her heat-muddled brain clears for a moment….she’s about to have sex….with Sans! Can skeletons even have sex!?  
  
He straightens up to his full height and her eyes drop from his mouth of sharp teeth to his shorts, where a noticeable glowing bulge catches her attention, oh…..right, magic.  
  
The fire that had been cooled springs back to life in her stomach and she reels from the desperate need to feel him against her, to feel him in her, that she can only continue to stare.  
  
He chuckles, the sound deep and rasping almost and it snaps her from her staring contest with his concealed junk and her eyes move up to his as she feels a brief trickle of embarrassment at the back of her mind but she doesn’t blush as his half lidded gaze locks with hers before openly dragging down her body.  
  
She feels her walls clench around nothing and she squirms, whining as he stares at her as if he was thinking of devouring her, she had only gotten a brief feel of his tongue and sure she wanted more…but what she really wanted was still hidden from her and she was getting antsy.

  
Wetting her lips she swallows and moves her arms under her body to push herself up some, still laying atop the table as she finds her voice, “Sans…?” His eyes move back to hers and he leans in, hands coming up to her cup her face in his palms as his tongue meets her lips.

  
She opens her mouth for him and moans as his tongue invades, curling and hot she can taste herself on him as he leans into her, crowding her up against the table again and she gladly lays back as her hands greedily move for the hem of his sweater.

  
They disappear beneath the fabric to meet his lowest rib, its thicker and denser than human bone and as her fingers wrap around it he inhales and one of his teeth knick her bottom lip as his tongue traces along the top of her mouth, she struggles to breathe as his tongue seems to grow and he crams more of it in to greedily taste her as she she gives his rib a tug.

  
His hands release her face and brush briefly against her wandering hand before moving lower and her heart rate spikes, the sound of her pulse fills her ears as he breaks the kiss to pepper the side of her neck in bites and licks, she tries to push his sweater up higher, eager to feel more of him but his hands on her again.  
Bracing on her hips he tugs her closer and she yelps in surprise as the tip of his erection brushes against her soaked folds making a shiver skitter up her spine and her breath to stop briefly as her stomach coils into a knot of anticipation and nerves.

  
He groans against her skin, fingers digging into her hips as he physically shakes and waits, “can I?” His voice is gruff and strained, he’s clearly holding back and she feels a part of her, the only rational part of her brain still functioning, wondering if he’ll stop if she says no…..

  
That rational part is squashed and brushed aside as her aching core throbs and she whimpers like a pup, “Please,” They haven’t even begun and she sounds hoarse.  
Ana hadn’t gotten a look of him, too focused on the feel and her own need to actually glance between them to see what he was packing, she probably would’ve been more prepared had she looked.

  
He grips her harder, to the point where she knows she’ll have bruises, as he quickly presses into her.  
The stretch alarms her and she tenses beneath him as her mouth opens on a gasp, fingers clutching fistfuls of his sweater as he jerks his hips roughly and stuffs her full, he presses his teeth to her collarbone as he pants harshly through his nose, arms shaking he releases her right hip to grip the table and his mouth opens to release a hot puff of air against the nape of her neck.

  
She quivers beneath him, her body aching for movement and she tilts her hips up in hopes of encouraging him to move, to give her the relief she needs. He slowly pulls out only to slam back in, drawing out a loud moan as she clenched around him, feeling every inch as he groans in turn and his hand slides off her hip to grasp her leg, drawing it up to wrap around a boney hip, the new angle has her keening as his length drags against her walls….and she feels, ridges...press into her as he begins to set the pace.

  
His teeth are back on the untouched side of her neck, brushing against her pulse as she clings to his sweater, each press into her has her seeing stars and she closes her eyes as the pleasurable pressure begins to build rapidly, her second peak quickly approaching as she moans with each thrust.

  
The hand on her leg has turned bruising as he crushes her against him, he’s draped completely over her body as he pistons into her, he angles his hips and hits a spot inside her that has her crying out, her face presses into his clothed shoulder as his teeth sink into her skin and she comes undone again, walls clenching as her fingers tear fabric and she bites into her lip to avoid harming him.

  
She tries to get her voice to work as he continues to drive into her, his ribbed length dragging deliciously along her walls while his tip hammers her g-spot over and over again, drawing blissful tears as she feels his shaft spasm and leak molten hot precum, further slicking her heated walls as his magic suddenly brushes over her skin.

  
Every hair on her body stands on end as his Soul leaks magic, the cold electricity of it raises goosebumps and she makes a strangled sound as it sinks into her, coiling cooly within her skin to add a blistering sweetness to the pleasure swelling high within her.  
She releases her abused lip as a third orgasm rips through her without warning and she bites down on his shoulder, her scream muffled by bone and fabric, he doesn’t flater and instead applies more pressure to her throat as he growls loudly and gives her another series of rough, hungry thrusts before hilting inside of her, his shaft spasming as she feels a sting and then swell of blood on her skin, but it’s drowned out by his hot release as it fills her completely and overflows to join her mess of fluids on the poor table surface.

  
Her limbs are like jelly and it takes all her strength just to pry her mouth from his shoulder, her arms fall limp to her sides and she groans as he finally unhinges his jaw from her throat, his tongue brushing over the marks left behind.

  
“fuck….’m sorry,” he releases his death grip on the table to brush his phalanges over the bites, her body hums pleasantly and she feels the effects of his magic like a cool breeze brushing along her skin, “They’ll heal,” Her voice sounds almost foreign to her and her throat is scratchy and sore…..she must’ve made more noises than she thought……

  
The heat cloud over her mind has lifted for now and embarrassment swamps her, she looks to his sweater in alarm and frowns at the holes she tore into the soft fabric, “Oh…” He chuckles, having followed her troubled gaze he reaches up to brush a thumb along her jaw, drawing her attention to his face.

  
“It’s ok, it’s not even one of my favorites,” He assures her as he draws out of her, making her hiss at the lost as her head lolls back and she releases a groan as her body begins to complain.

  
She’s sore, everywhere.

  
Sans slips a hand behind her, bracing it against her back as she sits up and releases a sigh, flushing as she chances a peek at him.  
He had adjusted his shorts back into place and was watching her in concern, the hand against her back rubs slow circles and his skull is flushed blue, “.....guess we uh…..got carried away,” she snorts and nods, smiling.

  
“I don’t regret it though,” She admits, looking over what all she can see.

  
Yup bruises on her hips…..and leg, she can’t see the extent of her neck and shoulders just yet but judging by the warm drying stickiness there she’s sure he drew blood, not that she cares.

  
“I don’t either,” He removes his hand and moves over to the sink, drawing his ruined sweater over his skull as he goes and tossing it onto the counter, he grabs a washcloth from a drawer and runs it under some water before ringing out the excess and returning to her.

  
He gently rubs her lip first and she recalls biting it earlier, now that she’s not lost to the pleasure she can taste a bit of it sitting heavily on her tongue, satisfied with her mouth he focuses on cleaning her neck and shoulders.

  
Ana closes her eyes and sighs tiredly,, enjoying the treatment as her tail wags lazily.

  
Sans moves to her crotch and thighs next, mopping up what had escaped she feels his free hand brush along the outside of her thigh, his fingers lightly caressing her as he finished cleaning her up.

  
Her eyelids flutter open and she catches his eye lights gazing gently at her, without a word he leans in and presses his teeth to her mouth in a kiss, and her eyes fall closed again as she reaches up to cup a hand around the back of his spine, fingers brushing against the base of his skull as his teeth part and she gets her turn at exploring his mouth with her tongue.

  
Her skin buzzes with magic and she feels her Soul throb as Sans groans and slowly breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers as his large hands roam along her sides, her chest aches for a moment as they both catch their breath and then she feels a brief flutter, a brush of magic and her Soul hums as she feels part of her return…..as if it had been missing for years and was just now returning home to her.

  
Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Do you guys want more or should it just be one chapter? Lemme know please! :D)


	16. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight smut....and lots of fluff. Lemme know if you'd like to see more smutty goodness ;)

Ana doesn't  remember  having fallen a sleep, she doesn't remember being moved from the  kitchen to  Sans' bedroom,  but that's where she wakes up, surrounded  by darkness and the familiar crisp scent of the skeleton.

 

She rolls over onto  her side, ignoring the  twinges of pain and the building  ache in  her gut  as she reads the bright green numbers  on the digital  clock  seated on the desk beside the bed, it's  one in  the afternoon, she  slept through breakfast, she  wasn't sure what time she even went to bed so its hard to judge just how much she had slept for.

 

Slowly sitting up her  ears twitch atop her head as she listens for any sign of Sans in  the house, his scent completely coats  his room so she  can't tell  if he's been gone long or not, but he's not home.

 

Frowning she works on freeing  herself from the nest of blankets covering her, there's way too much packed on the bed  to be normal and as she stands she drags one along with her, bringing it up to her face to properly scent it.

 

The smell that greats her isn't one she expected.

 

The blanket is clean but a brisk, almost  spicy scent overwhelms it and she feels  her stomach clench as  a  fresh wave of  arousal courses through her  body, completely shaking free the last lingering affects of slumber  from  her brain as she presses her face flush into the fabric, inhaling deeply as her aching core dampens further, coating her thighs in fresh slick.

 

_Rut._ Her mind purrs at  the overwhelming musk of a male in rut, and not just any male……her _mate._

 

It takes all her willpower to remove the blanket from  her face, arms  trembling roughly as a small voice in the back of her head screams  at her this isn't right, that she shouldn't be as excited as she is….but that voice doesn't keep up the argument for long, it  can't fight the pull on her Soul, the longing that's welling there, she wraps the blanket around her and heads for the door.

 

Making her way downstairs she keeps at a slow pace, her heat is back in full force, the aching need is beginning to border on painful.

 

Now that her body got what it wanted it won't want to wait much longer to get more, her stomach cramps painfully and bile fills her throat but she swallows the sudden urge  to vomit as her eyes water and she falters in her trek,  nearly doubling over as her whole body burns hot, the surging heat makes her  vision  swim  and she simply crumples down  to the floor, clutching at the blanket around her desperately as  she grits her teeth but the pained whimper escapes her lips anyways.

 

Well fuck.

 

She's never had this much trouble with her heats in the past, and the pain is  unlike anything she's felt, bowing her head she drags  her legs in  and tries to squash away the ache  that's settled between her thighs.

 

She feels  him  before she smells him, her Soul nearly leaps from her chest as an overwhelming sense of calm washes through her, she lifts her head and practically melts into him as his boney palms  take her face  between them.

 

Neither of them speak as she crawls forward and into his waiting embrace, he draws her in and she's enveloped by his scent and the faint  smell  of  humans, freshly baked bread….and a hint of lemon  that comes from  cleaning  supplies.  

 

"You went to the store?" Her voice sounds small and she inwardly curses at how weak she sounds, thankful its only the two of them in the house as he stands  with her in his arms,  "outta food," his voice is off……there's an underlying rasp to it and she can feel how hot his hands are through the blanket as he treks upstairs with her.

 

He's deep in Rut and yet he hasn't tried taking her again yet……her shock is strong enough for him  to feel it and he stops midstride, she was right, they had bonded.

 

"Sans?" She tips her head back to gaze up at him, goose  bumps break out along her clammy skin as  she  finds  he's already gazing down at her, a single bright blue flame flickers in his left socket, and his scent only grows stronger, drawing another painful  cramp  from  her organs.

 

His teeth are against her lips in an instant and she parts her mouth without hesitation, a moan escaping her throat as his burning tongue dives into her mouth, their tongues battle for dominance immediately and Ana finds out quickly that he's not in the mood to lose.

 

He breaks the kiss too soon for her liking and she realizes that they've  made  it back to his room, he rips  the blanket from her and drops her onto the mattress without warning,  a surprised gasp falls from  her lips quickly followed by a shout of pain.

 

Sans had quickly pinned her, his fingertips are claws now and he had caught her skin, leaving a few marks that bleed but her body heals them a  second later and he apologizes by dragging his molten tongue across a perk nipple.

 

He doesn't give her a chance to think, one moment she's on her back and the next he's flipped her onto her stomach, a hand against her neck she doesn't feel the need to growl  at him at his display of dominance, she knows he's in charge and  the thought sends a tingle down her spine and she lifts her ass without any prompting, her instincts screaming at  her to present and  let him take  her  again.

 

She's gonna hate herself later for this, she's never willingly given up her dominance to anyone, even during past heats she's never once allowed a male  to touch her neck nor has she eagerly displayed herself like  this.

 

Damn this skeleton.

 

He doesn't prep her, doesn't warn her, one moment she's waiting and the next she's stuffed full, crying out as he sets a brutal pace, his hand leaves her neck to grab hold of her hip, claws dig into  her soft flesh and she comes undone in an instant.

 

He doesn't stop.

 

His other hand takes up her vacant hip, keeping her in place and holding her flush to his hip bones as he ruts into her, she can feel the bruises already forming from the pace but her mind can't focus on it, the pain that she's sure to feel later, no her mind is focused on how wonderfully _full_ she is, its focused on his hot breath fanning against the tips of her ears and by the sheer weight of him pressing into her.

 

Its focused on her Soul  as it aches pleasantly at the closeness of him, the completeness of her being is something she's never experienced and she realizes as she feels his teeth brush against her shoulder that this is why monsters and wolves alike both form Soul Bonds.

 

His teeth sink into her shoulder and she feels her Soul slip free from her chest as another release is ripped from her, she hears herself cry out but its almost muffled, it sounds far away, her Soul is  being drawn out from under her  as if there's a gravitational  pull and she sobs at the sudden rawness of emotion that consumes her.

 

She doesn't fight it, she doesn't want too, she wants this so _bad._

 

She feels his Soul, she can't see it thanks to him pressing her face to the blankets but she doesn't need to see it with her eyes to know the color of it, a bright pale blue, the center is darker than the edges of it, a dark abyss that reminds her of the sea, there's a vastness to it she knows she'll never understand, even as their Souls merge between them and she's hit with a barrage of emotions that are not entirely hers she knows there will still be secrets between them that neither of them will  be able to comprehend.

 

For a brief moment she blacks out, but she's only out for a second and when the world comes back to her she's a shaking mess, gasping for air she feels as though she's been underwater for a long time.

 

Her shoulder burns and the faint iron richness of her blood alerts her to the deep mark there, something warm drags along the wound, easing the sting and drawing a weak comforted groan from her  lips, her throat aches dully and her whole body feels light.

 

Purring fills her ears and she rumbles in return to it, she's never made that sound  in her life, she tilts her head some, catching Sans' gaze she's consumed by an blissful ache in her chest that brings a smile to her face, he speaks up first.

 

"we've completely bonded,"

 

His  words hit home what had happened between them……but she doesn't feel scared, she doesn't feel angry….she's just content, like this was what she  had been  looking for and she hadn't known. 

 

"That's fine," her voice sounds foreign to her ears and she goes to roll over,  stopping when she feels herself  being stopped by a pull at  her crotch, oh she knows that feeling, "You didn't tell me you have a knot," she meets his gaze and smiles when his skull flushes blue and he quickly glances aside, chuckling.

 

"well…..I didn't know I had one either," he admits sheepishly as he caresses small circles along her hip, she feels his pride and his bitter resentment as he gazes at the marks her  left on her but she puts a stop to the bitterness in him by rumbling contently, letting him feel her happiness at being his, letting him know she doesn't even feel the pain.

 

"this is gonna take awhile to get used  to," he meets her gaze and she knows what he's talking about, being able to sense each others emotions and know almost exactly what they're thinking….its trippy.

 

He chuckles and she pouts, dammit she's going to have to figure out how to keep herself from projecting her thoughts, "Sans?"

 

He hums and leans over her, drawing her into him and holding her close, "How do monsters have babies?" His grip tightens against her as she feels surprise and embarrassment flush through her briefly but its gone within a moment, they're both grasping how to control their emotions and thoughts between them already.

 

"usually…….it happens from what we just did," he mumbles against her.

 

"A baby just pops out of thin air?" That gets a laugh out of him as he caresses her stomach, "no, no, its like how humans have babies, but a bit more complicated. We can't just have a baby from fucking," he says simply and she snorts at his crudeness.

 

"sorry. Monsters are mostly magic, so for one of us to be born there has to be an ample supply of magic present along with….well ya know," he continues to caress her, the brushing of his thumb against her stomach draws forth goosebumps and she nods quietly in understanding. 

 

"Does that mean we might've……that I might get pregnant?" Ana never thought about having pups…er…children,  before, but the thought of it now fills her with a sense of longing….and fear.

 

Now is not the time for a child to be born, not when there's so much danger around them, not when she's lost so many people already…….if she had a baby and something happened to it she'd---

 

"hey," Sans draws her away from the dark thoughts, palm pressed to her cheek she meets his gaze as he brushes a thumb against her skin, catching a tear she didn't know she had shed, "I'll never let anything happen to you……or our baby, if we have one," he adds softly, leaning in to press his skull to hers.

 

She closes her eyes as he calms her.

 

He's right, for now they won't worry about things they can't control…….and they'll focus on things they can…..she feels a warmth spread through her abdomen and hears Sans groan, she's going to be unable to walk by the time this heat ends.


	17. Author's Note #2

Hey guys! I apologize for taking  so long with the next chapter but I'm  a bit stuck so  I need your help!

 

I was planning  another heated scene but I can't decide where exactly I want the setting to be, the shower  or perhaps the woods? The shower is a  common place and I  know the woods don't sound like the best option but I'm leaning more  towards  the woods  since  both of them are monsters.

 

It'd be a form of  'hunt play' I guess.

 

But anyways, I still  can't  decide.

 

So which would you guys like to read? Them in the shower or the woods? Let me  know in a comment, thanks for your input guys!!!!

 

-Metal


	18. Romp in the Woods

 

Being stuck in the house for so long had made  her antsy, an itch she  hadn't felt  in a long while needed to be scratched and it took nearly a whole day of begging and the threat of no sex to drive Sans to agree, but only if he could tag along.

 

She wanted to Shift, to run, maybe even hunt if  there  were any animals out in this weather. 

 

They waited until dusk, the  sun sinking rapidly in the sky as the fading light casts golden and light  orange hues across  the  expanse of snow still coating  the earth, Ana's breath escapes in heavy clouds past her slightly parted lips as she gazes out at  the darkening  expanse of trees.

 

The  heavy navy blue shadows draw her in, promising adventure and secrets that only she can discover if  she were  to only walk forward, but she hasn't  Shifted yet because she can feel a familiar curling in  her abdomen, the same sensation that has been plaguing her for almost a week now.

 

She hears  his  inhale,  glancing  at the  large skeletal monster at  her side she  watches as he  exhales,  the  billowing cloud of smoke that pours from his eye sockets and the hole where  his  nose would've been had he  had one,  seems  to  glitter like snow, the cigarette he had lit was now in  the snow. 

 

His skull is inclined towards  her  slightly, the only inclination that he was gazing at her because his sockets are empty, the coil in her  gut heats further  and the small amount of clothing she had put on now feels extremely itchy.

 

Ana removes  her  clothes and places  them on a  low  hanging branch, her exposed skin prickling just slightly, the fine hairs standing on end  as the cold air finally makes full contact, her nipples  harden as well and she feels the weight of his gaze on her as she effortlessly Shifts. 

 

Shaking out her silver coat she resists  the  urge  to tip her head back and howl, if she howled this  close to  their home their neighbors might get concerned, so she sticks to a  low  rumbling growl as she flexes  her  toes, claws scraping against the  snow as a cool breeze  ruffles her fur.

 

She looks up to Sans, "I can't promise I'll be back tonight, maybe early tomorrow," She says, turning to gaze  back out towards the waiting forest.

 

"I'm not  leaving until you leave too," Sans says simply,  leaning  his weight back against the trunk of a tree as he digs another cigarette from his pocket, he still smells strongly of his rut scent, and she's still in the throws of her heat, but she  wasn't going to let herself  get  distracted, not when she was itching  for a  run. 

 

Rolling her multi-colored eyes she  snorts and turns, lurching off the ground to bolt into the awaiting shadows.

 

The feel of the snow and the  earth beneath her paws is thrilling as she propels herself faster through the trees, nimbly weaving her lethal body past the trunks and some  dying shrubs, her muscles flexing beneath her  heavy coat of fur.

 

Her body doesn't take long to get hot and she slows her gait, simply trotting  now as  her eyes adjust  to the inky darkness, jaws parted as she pants and draws  in deep breaths of the cold  crisp air.

 

On a draw of breath she  catches the scent of a rabbit, the fear of it is fresh and potent,  awakening the urge to give chase, the little creature  must've been too far from its burrow when night finally fell and now its trying to find its way back.

 

She has no trouble tracking it.

 

Its small form freezes as  it  senses her, nose quivering wildly as its ears twitch and it looks around for  her, rabbits don't have good eye sight and it can only go off sound for when she moves….so she has to be fast. 

 

Body tense she waits with baited breath before lunging  forward, teeth snapping  down on her prey, killing it in  one swift blow. 

 

Its wasn't much of a challenge but the familiar pleasant hum of  pride that fills her at accomplishing   her  goal  fills her anyways and she lifts her head with the rabbit in her teeth.

 

She wants to take the kill back to her mate……but she highly doubts Sans would partake  of her kill, the thought makes her  snort in amusement before feasting on her catch.

 

Finished with it she moves on, licking blood from her  lips  she slows, not getting far from  where  she  had caught the rabbit she feels the sensation of  something  watching  her. 

 

Hackles raising a growl rumbles in her throat as she turns, her Soul alerting her to his presence followed closely by his  scent but something is….off. 

 

The sight of him dumbfounds her and he seems just as confused.

 

Sans is a wolf……well not really a wolf, he LOOKS like one, or at least the skeletal parts she can see of him are, his skull is  that  of  a  wolf's, but bright blue flames start at where wolf ears would be , forming copies of them in fire and it  creates his body, hiding the rest of his skeletal form save for a few exposed  ribs and half his tail.

 

"Holy shit,"  She breathes, stepping forward to inspect him, he still towers over her in his new form, and despite the fire he doesn't  feel  hot as  she circles  him.

 

"…..and I thought I couldn't get weirder," Sans remarks, turning his skull to watch her with his eyes,  "You bit me…..when we Soul Bonded,  and drew blood……" Ana  mumbles, stopping at  the front of him again, her eyes wide as she  gazes at his new face.

 

His smile  is still present, showing off his rows of sharp teeth, "it could be worse…..at least I look _pawseome,"_ he winks, tail wagging  as he snickers at his own pun.

 

Ana deadpans, "Sans this is serious, this  has never happened before! Aren't you scared?!"

 

He tilts his skull in thought, eye-lights narrowing, "nah, it didn't hurt, it kinda just happened outta the blue. I wanted to be with you like your pack would be……" he trails off, his wagging tail  slowing as his gaze meets hers.

 

"You didn't even try?" She asks eyes roaming over his body again, the fire mimics fur and his Soul is still strong, he looks  whole  and she  doesn't feel  any pain  emitting  through their  bond…..

 

Her tail slowly wags as she meets his gaze again, "I guess this means we have a bit more in common now," she says reaching up and bapping him on the muzzle with her paw, startling the skeletal wolf as she laughs  and darts back, her tail wagging harder.

 

A growl  rumbles forth from his chest as his grin widens with real mirth and his half-boney tail  goes back to wagging, "oh….I see…"

 

Ana laughs again as she turns and bolts, her ears perk up at  the sound of Sans giving chase, she pushes herself harder, picking up speed as she giggles and weaves through the forest.

 

The sound of his panting reaches  her  ears, she can  barely feel his breath at her heels and her body hums with excitement as she turns sharply on a dime, whipping her frame around she races past  him as he skids through the snow, trying to stop his momentum as she takes off in  the direction they came from.

 

"shit!"

 

Laughter escapes her open maw as she chances a glance over her shoulder at him, his body is a beacon of bright blue in the night, to anyone who chanced upon them they'd probably think he was a  demon, after all he looks like a skeletal wolf on fire.

 

Almost like a living hell hound.

 

If her pack could see this….

 

The sorrow she feels at the loss of them is brief as  Sans calls out, "come on babe, don't be so _ruff,_ give me a chance to catch up!"

 

That pun nearly gets her and she snorts on a laugh, holding it at bay as she keeps running, only increasing her speed now, she hears his groan of disbelief but it sounds farther away.

 

Ana darts around the back of a large  oak, Shifting back  she stands as a human, pressing her bare back to the rough cold  bark,  chest heaving as she catches her breath, a  smile  on her lips.

 

A shiver goes up her spine as a growl  reaches her ears, awakening the heat in her belly she had tried to  ignore all night, her ears twitch as she  hears heavy footfalls and she inhales a breath as Sans steps around the  side  of  the tree, back to his normal self….save for a few differences.

 

The pinpricks of his eye-lights are vertical slits and she can see a wavy halo of phantom light blue ears resting at the top of his skull, a  boney tail whips behind him as he approaches her, both of them are bare to the elements.

 

Ana's gaze sweeps over him  as he traps her between the tree and his wide frame, "So you Shift back  when I Shift?" She muses aloud, eyes drawn to his as he cups her face in  his  large hands, a thumb ghosting over the corner of  her mouth.

 

"so far,"  his voice is gravelly and borders on a rumble as he leans down to press his teeth to her lips, she stands on  her tip toes to press closer, lips flush against him as her hands grasp at the thick  bones  of  his ribs.

 

He nips her lip and she parts them, granting him entrance as  his hands slide down  along the side of her neck, venturing lower  and leaving a trail of heat in their wake, he grasps her  breasts as his teeth scrape against her bottom  lip, gently biting it before his tongue slithers out to soothe the sensitive  flesh.

 

Ana hums a  moan and nearly yelps when he pinches her hardened nipples without warning, she clamps her legs  together as she grips his ribs even tighter to  keep herself upright, her inner thighs growing damp from her growing  arousal as  Sans chuckles  against  her mouth.

 

"Dammit Sans war-"  He shoves his tongue into her mouth,  cutting off her sentence  as he rubs the pads of his boney thumbs over her erect buds, her back arches at the contact and she can't stop the moan, the sound muffled  by his tongue as it traces the sharp edges of  her teeth before lapping at  her  gums and  pulling back.

 

She pants for breath as Sans runs his oozing tongue over his teeth,  his grin is smug as  his left socket burns a brilliant blue, the center ring is stark yellow and she  can't help the shiver that works up her spine  at  the  hunger she finds  in the flames.

 

Tugging on his ribs she growls a  low  warning at  him, not  once breaking the staring  contest  as  he growls  in return, smile turning into a  snarl as his hands move to her waist, drawing  her into him as he dips his skull to lap at her throat.

 

He soon  bites her but doesn't draw blood as he eases a hard  knee between her  legs, Ana parts them with a bit of difficulty, they're already trembling.

 

Thankfully he keeps her upright as the heat of his erection presses  against her own heated core, and she thought she was burning  up! He practically feels like molten lava!

 

He removes his teeth from her neck and laps at her jaw as he sinks into her to the base with a single thrust, she gasps at  the fullness and moves  her grip to the thick bones of his forearms,  one of his hands runs down her  side  to  her  thigh,  gripping the soft flesh he lifts her  leg  to  sling it  around his hip  bone, she clings to him as her back comes  into contact with the bark of the tree.

 

A low  rumble, like distant thunder, comes from  his  ribcage as he  keeps a  hold of  her waist  and thigh as he slowly pulls out. 

 

The drag  of  his  ribbed cock on  her walls has her whimpering, biting  her swollen  bottom  lip when he stops moving  altogether,  drawing  another  whimper from her  throat,  "S-Sans…."

 

He growls and  snaps his hips forward,  pressing  her  flush against the tree, hard phalanges digging into soft flesh as she gasps loudly, nails scraping  against  his  bones as he begins  setting  a steady pace.

 

Her chest heaves as the mounting pleasure sits like molten coals in her  lower stomach, he's so hot inside her the heat between them is almost  too much but the coolness of  the winter night takes some edge off although she can still feel the sweat gathering  on her skin.

 

"fuck yer' so gorgeous…" His growling voice sends a wave of heat straight to her core and she whimpers, grasping at him tighter and tugging him closer  until his rib cage presses snug against  her chest.

 

Sans groans at the  contact of her slick skin pressing into him, her hardened nipples  rubbing deliciously against his  rough  bones as he  continues to piston into her, hips smacking against the supple flesh of her thighs and ass as she struggles to keep her eyes open against  the  onslaught of pleasure that as her arching and  gasping against him.

 

 

 He grins and grips her tighter, his precum slicking her already damp walls as he  slows  a bit, her eyes  flutter open, one blue and one green iris staring back at him,  wide pupils shrinking  to thin slits when she realizes he's  stopped moving,  a growl vibrates from her heaving chest as  her grip tightens  further on  his arms to the point  where  he  actually feels some pain.

 

"Move," her tone  is something he hasn't heard  before,  something that even in their past romps  she's never used, it makes  his  dick throb and his magic sizzle.

 

His grin only widens, sweat pouring down his skull as he struggles  to  keep still  despite  the  ache  to move, he wasn't sure why he had  stopped  but  he was excited and  curious to see what  would  happen now that his  mate  wasn't lost to her pleasure.

 

"or  what?"

 

He thought she  couldn't get any hotter, she  reaches up with a  hand and grabs the back of  his neck,  her walls clenching  so snuggly around his  cock he nearly buckles at  the pleasure  as  her  lips  curl  into  a  snarl  and  she flashes her sharp teeth  at him, ears lowered and hair a mess she   forces his skull closer, the  strength of her has his  Soul pulsating wildly as he  grips  her flesh tighter.

 

"Move."

 

His  Soul aches, it feels like someone has a  hand around it and is squeezing,  its both painful and pleasurable and he growls loudly, his legs shaking as he fights the  invisible force for  a moment, but  he  loses quickly.

 

He drives  into her at a more brutal pace, skull pressed flush against the side of her  neck, drawing in lungful's of  her sweet  scent  before huffing  out heated breaths on her damp skin, her body tenses and  he growls  as she  tightens further around him, he fucks her through her orgasm,  chasing  his own as the painful bite  of  her nails  dig into  his  forearms.

 

 

Ana pants harshly against the  side  of his  skull, her hand at his neck moving to cup his slick skull as he  lifts  it  some, his teeth crushing against her lips as his swollen knot  sinks into  her, ripping another  orgasm from  her  heated  body as her mouth falls open at  the blinding  pleasure as  he  fills  her  to the  brim  with his  molten seed. 

 

The  familiar  tingle of his magic  sits heavy in her belly as he gives a small  shallow thrust, making sure  his knot is  secure before his tongue slithers out to lap  at her swollen lips,  a content  purr  rumbling in his  ribs as he  caresses the bruising spots on her thigh and side where  his  fingers and clutched at her.

 

She groans weakly as the pleasurable high fades,  alerting her to the pain  now,  her back  feels scratched up and the bruises are mildly irritating but Sans' caresses help soothe the irritation and she relaxes back  against the tree,  despite the bite  of the  bark,  "You don't think we  were too  loud..?" She asks with a  smile.

 

Sans shrugs, hooking a arm under her butt  he lifts her easily off  the tree, holding her to him as he turns and sits down with a  grunt, the movement jarring his cock  still  in her,  making  her  hiss at the sting of pleasure when his knot  rubs against her  sensitive clit.

 

"dunno, don't care," he says, hands moving up to caress her  back, smoothing over the scrapes  there as  she rests  in  his lap, legs straddling his wide  hip bones as she snickers at his response.

 

"You up for another run?" she asks, hands  brushing  along his  ribs, lingering over the pulse of his  Soul,  hidden  from her view  by his magic.

 

His eye-lights brighten and  his smile broadens as his new tail twitches,  "what do I get if I  catch you again?"

 

"First  off,  you didn't catch  me,  I gave up," Ana smiles widely, ignoring his  scoff and  roll of  his lights, "Secondly, I guess you can  have whatever you want," she  says with a shrug. 

 

His tongue snakes out  to run over his  teeth  as  he rumbles at her words,   "you won't  boss me around this time?" he  says, amused.

 

Her ears lower and she laughs nervously,  "Sorry about that, I  hope I didn't hurt you..?"

 

Confusion  passes over his features  as  his  smile turns into a frown, "whatcha mean?"  he asks,  fingers  tracing light patterns down  her  back, his other  hand  resting  on  the curve of her  hip.

 

"….Werewolves have a  hierarchy in their  packs, it doesn't matter how strong or big you are, the  hierarchy is focused on your Soul,"  She places her hand flat over his sternum , "The larger your Soul,  the stronger your magic,  the higher you are ranked in the pack, other Souls fall into  line beneath our Alphas, their  magic is strong enough to form  bonds  throughout  the pack that  keeps us linked and keeps us together,  it can also be used to control unruly pack mates," Ana explains, her hand staying right over the hum  of his Soul.

 

"so…….you're saying that squeeze  around my Soul was you being  bossy?" his smile returns, a gentle blue sitting  on  his  cheekbones as he  lightly squeezes her hip, "that's hot," 

 

"Sans, you don't get it, we're mates and we're equal,  I shouldn't have used my authority over you like  that, I've never done it before,"  She  mumbles, eyes downcast.

 

His palm cups her face and  he brushes  some stray hairs back  into place, "hey…..its ok,  you didn't hurt me, it felt weird but it mostly just….turned  me on further…..so you're  an alpha?"

 

"No, I'm not anything, the size of my Soul…….changes,"

 

"changes?"  he  echoes, fingers now easing through her  hair, working out tangles with  his  phalanges. 

 

"Yeah, I loved my pack, but a lot  of  the  time the  others weren't too fond of me….I  didn't have a role or a rank, I bounced around from scouting, hunting, pupsitting, gathering and all that…..cause my Soul never stayed a  single size,  it'd change. If a higher rank in the pack was  threatening me or I was in a tough situation my Soul  would expand and create more magic….if  everything was calm and okay,  it'd stay smaller," 

 

Sans hums, the deep brass of it soothing the anxious energy that had begun  to build  in her  gut as she spoke of her  old family, "sounds strange but a lot of the time Souls are just that……strange, coulda been a  quality you retained from  your real  parents," he muses,  his fingers  brushing against  the  baes of her ears,  drawing a sigh from her.

 

"just means you're more special, that you're a hell of a lot stronger than I thought," Ana smiles  at  that  and giggles as he continues to caress her  ears, making her tail begin  to wag.

 

"Thanks Sans," she mumbles, smiling. 

 

"that's what I'm here for,  don't want ya going _mutts_ on me,"

 

"…..I will leave,"

 

"awww come on hun, throw me  a _bone,"_

 

"Want me to bite you!?"

 

"heh kinky,"   
 

"SANS!" 

 

He skeleton snorts loudly, his body jolting her some as  she tries to contain her own laughter,  lips pressed tight in an attempt to appear displeased.

 

"ya know I'm only dogging you,"  his eyes glitter with humor as Ana huffs and smacks  at his arm,  growling to  hide  her snickers as he  chuckles and takes her onslaught of  weak punches.

 

"I don't wanna run with you anymore, you lost your privilege,"  She says stubbornly, crossing her arms over  her bare chest  as Sans whines, "no  wait!  I'll  be good, I'll stop," he says, hands  caressing her sides.

 

She purses her lips, "…..Fine," she gives up, she doesn't think she can ever really get  mad at him, not anymore at least……and she wasn't about to tell him  that  either,  he'd just be relentless with the puns if  she  did!

 

"heh awesome," Sans rumbles, pleased as Ana leans in closer to snuggle against his warm bones as he wraps  his arms around her and  holds her close, teeth nuzzling at  the  space between her  ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much more of these "heat chapters" I'll put in, if you guys aren't tired of them yet I'll do a few more before continuing the story. Let me know what you guys would like to see next!


End file.
